Child That Leads Me Home
by marissa148
Summary: Lets take a trip East End as we join the Beauchamps for an adventure one more time. From a mysterious man ending up at the Beauchamp home, clean a love one's name, trying to find a lost family member, and a sister's revenge, lets see what kind of mischief and mayhem this family can get into.
1. Just Like Fire

**Hey guys! How are you? I'm back and so is everyone else. Ready to go back to East End one more time? Before we start, there something I have to tell you. As in the last story, I will be updating once a week, preferably on Sundays. I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

The air was heavy around her as she stood in the fiery pit; the fire licked her skin, but instead of a burning sensation, it merely stung her slightly. Tears rolled down her face as she saw the dark headed witch fall to the ground from exhaustion. The brunette witch screamed and pleaded for their tormentor to stop torturing the poor woman. This wasn't the first time she had seen this woman torturing the other, but it tore at her more and more, knowing that she couldn't save the woman. What she saw had already happened, she could not spare the witch on the ground the fate she had endured for about forty years.

"Helena, leave her alone!" she cried out as the older witch used her magic to pick up the fallen girl, strangling her.

"Melena please fight back!" Nyssa yelled. She tried to take a step closer to the witches, but the flames that were blocking her from her grandmother rose, making her take a few steps back involuntarily. "MELENA! MELENA!" she screamed as Melena stood there, lifeless, being choked to death. There was no more fight left in her.

"Nyssa! Nyssa! Little one, it's me. Please wake up. Nyssa" the young witch heard a voice calling for her. Nyssa looked up to see the source of the voice, but was met with piercing blue eyes. Nyssa froze in fears as she felt power radiating out of the young girl. Nyssa shut her eyes tight, trying to block these visions. All she could hear was a woman calling her name.

No longer was she being embraced by the hot fire, but by warm, soft skin. Blinking her eyes, the room slowly came into focus, but she could still see the emerald green curtains blowing in the wind. She tried to move, but the woman wouldn't let her go. Once she saw the familiar red wavy hair cascading off her shoulder, Nyssa realized who was holding her was. Nyssa quickly wrapped her arms around the thin frame for dear life. She tried to hold back the tears as her dream caused her to convulse in shivers.

"You are having those dreams again, are you not little one?" a soft, soothing voice said as she rubbed the younger witch's back. However, Nyssa kept quiet; she never wanted her family to know that the dreams of Hell haunted her. "Why?" Melena asked. Nyssa looked up at her grandma, her eyes blood red, from either the vision or from crying, she didn't know. "Why did you not tell us?" her grandmother asked quietly as she moved the stray hair from the younger woman's face.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. Especially with everything else that's going on," she admitted. The past two years had been bitter sweet for Nyssa and her family. Two years…they had flown by so fast! Two years ago she had met this woman in front of her. Two years since she had met the family she had always known about, but couldn't meet because of bad blood between her mother and her aunt. Two years since she had died and come back to life; Two years since she had knocked on her aunt's door and her life changed forever. Whether better or worse, Nyssa Rosalie Beauchamp wouldn't change it for the world. But with the good, there comes the bad.

"Little one listen to me. You, your sister, and your mother are the most important things to me. I do not care what it is, you can talk to me, remember that. Even if it's about your dreams, I do not mind," a warm smile crept on her face as she tried to comfort her granddaughter.

"I would…but that was something special between me and Dante," both faces fell at the mention of the warlock. It had been a year since Nyssa's world had crumbled. A year since she saw the massacre at St. John's church: the last time she had seen Dante. When they watched the Blue Bloods fighting for their lives in that church, Nyssa already knew that Dante would leave. As much as Nyssa's family tried to get her to open up about her visions, she wouldn't unless it was absolutely essential.

At first Nyssa didn't want Dante to know about her visions, but when he found out that she was afraid to go to sleep after her trip to Hell, he revealed to her that he had the ability to go into a person's dream. She did not want him to see the horrors that haunted her each night, but after the first night she allowed him to enter her dreams, the nightmare seemed almost to go away. Even the ones that would have normally scared her she felt she could handle, as long as he was by her side. But since he left a year ago, she had never felt so alone, awake or asleep. He has tried a number of times to reach her in her dreams, but most of the time she wouldn't allow him to enter. It hurt her too much to know that he was so far away, that she couldn't protect him; that maybe one day, if she allowed him to continue to enter her dreams, he would stop because he was dead.

"Nyssa, you know he had to go, he had obligations to the coven," Melena tried to reassure her granddaughter. Nyssa knew it wasn't because Dante wanted to leave her and her family, it was because he had to. Dante was a Venator, a cop, or solider, for the Blue Bloods. A Blue Blood was an angel that had once worked for Lucifer, the ruler of the Underworld, in the Great War between Heaven and Hell. As punishment for their insubordination, those who were on Lucifer's side were banished to this world to redeem themselves. However, the catch was in order for the fallen to survive, they had to consume the life force of the mortals. They became known as vampires. Usually the position of a Venator was held by a Blue Blood, but the coven saw that he was different, essential. They also saw this in Nyssa too, but she didn't want to work for them and a part of her hated Dante for being a part of them. Nyssa was not a big fan of these vampires, or any vampires for that matter. When she used to live in New York, she didn't really talk to the vampires, partly because she had no desire to, but there was this unsaid division between her kind and theirs. The only one exceptions to this rule were Alex and Bliss. Even with Bliss, she had her own problems. Despite that, Nyssa owed the young vampire more than her life, but her family's life. If it weren't for Bliss, her family would still be in Hell, under the control of Helena, her vengeful Aunt.

"No," Nyssa shook her head bitterly. "He didn't have to go, he could had stayed here with us!"

"Nyssa, you know that is not the man Dante is. He is an honorable man, a man of his word. And if he did not go, that would go against everything he stood for." Even though Nyssa hated to admit it, Melena was right. If she made Dante stay Nyssa knew he wouldn't be happy. He was the type of guy to pick and choose his battles wisely. And the ones he did choose to fight, he was in it one hundred percent. Ironically, what she hated about him, she also loved about him. Nyssa knew Dante was upset when the coven had decommissioned him from being a Venator for a while. It wasn't fair that he was temporarily fired because he was doing his job, but to be honest, Nyssa was glad it wasn't because of something that he did. No, it had been because they would not believe him when he backed her for saying that the Silver Bloods were back.

Silver Bloods are vampires who feed on other vampires, those who still sided with Lucifer. The only reason they knew those vampires were back being because Nyssa was attacked by one two years ago. But before they could tell the coven about it, Freya was going to die. Nyssa traded her life for Freya's and Helena took this opportunity to take control of the young witch's body. However, because Helena broke her end of the deal, Nyssa was able to return to her body and so did her family. But, when Dante told the coven that the Silver Bloods were back and Helena had attacked them, the coven decided to not believe him and decommission him. Not long after, he moved down to East End, because Nyssa's uncle asked him to. There, she got to know him and, eventually, fell for him. No… she could never go that far. If there was one thing that she had learned in her life it was not to fall in love. It would only lead to hurt and pain. She had seen it too many times with her mom, and Nyssa did not want to go through that.

"I'm going to go make some breakfast. Any requests?" the older woman asked as she got out of the bed.

"Non-burnt toast," Nyssa said with a smirk.

"You are not going to let that go, are you?" Melena crossed her arms.

"No," Nyssa swung her legs off the bed and started to head towards her closet.

"It's harder than it looks without magic."

"You just put it in the toaster!" The younger witch yelled out from her closet.

"You are feeling better," Melena shook her head. "For that I am glad," she said as she started to walk away.

"Melena," Nyssa yelled out. Melena stopped in mid step and turned to her granddaughter. Poking out her head from her closet, Nyssa gave her a smile. "Love you too," smiling back at her, Melena turned around and headed towards the kitchen. Nyssa felt blessed that she still had her family; now it was time to make it whole.

 **Okay guy, what do you think? Please leave a comment in the box below, and if you want to know when the story is updated please favorite and follow the story. And with that, I will see you guys next Sunday.**


	2. The Start of Something New

**Hey guys! Welcome back for chapter two. I hope you guys like it so far. I know it may start off a little slow, but bear with me. It will pick up very soon, I promise.**

Melena was worried about her eldest granddaughter. Nyssa had been working non-stop trying finding her mother. Granted Melena wanted to find her daughter as well, but not at the expense of her granddaughter. She believed part of Nyssa's obsession in finding Elphaba was because of Dante. It was really hard on Nyssa when Dante left East End a year ago. Melena knew the two still talked, but she could tell it wasn't the same. Nyssa wanted Dante here, safe, away from the Blue Bloods and their war. Melena may have known a lot about Blue Bloods, but she knew that they were not bad, not all of them. That one girl, Bliss, she saved her life two years ago. Melena would always be grateful to that girl. She gave her a second chance to live and since then, Melena had tried her hardest to make up for lost time.

"Tough morning?" Joanna set a cup of tea in front of Melena and sat beside her.

"Unfortunately, yes," she took a sip from her cup as Wendy sat across from her.

"Another nightmare?" she nodded her head, knowing that Joanna meant Nyssa had another nightmare. The nightmares were growing more persistent the longer Dante had been gone. It broke Melena's heart knowing that last night dream was about her time in Hell. She knew it was inevitable, but Melena did not want Nyssa to know what she went through. It haunts her to this day thinking about it and she did not want neither of her granddaughters to share the same pain.

"You know I should stay a few nights with you guys. Just to help. I mean Aria and Derek are coming back from New Orleans in a week, I don't mind staying," Wendy offered. Melena had missed the young witch and warlock since they took a trip to see Aria's mother. Melena didn't see Aria as a friend to Nyssa and Anna, but as her third granddaughter. However, even though she missed the fashion diva, Melena agreed that Aria had to see her mother, she hasn't seen her in a year. It was hard for Aria to leave her best friend, but she needed to do something for herself.

"Wendy you do not have to. I do not want it to be an inconvenience for you and Tommy," truth be told Melena would love it if Wendy would stay with her and Nyssa. Nyssa needed her like Melena did all those years ago back in Asgard when she lost her mother. But Wendy was married now, she didn't want to be a bother to her or Tommy.

"She's my daughter too Melena."

"I know."

"And I think it's a good idea if I stayed over, it would be too cramped if she stayed at my house with me, Tommy, and Maggie."

"But would Tommy mind if you stayed with us?"

"I'm only a phone call away. And beside she is my daughter. My girls will always come before any guy," this world kept amazing Melena more and more every day. At times it was so similar to Asgard or Oz, but so different at the same time. Melena knew if she would had told her ex-husband, Frex, that her daughters were her first priority, he would never approve her decisions and would force her make him her first priority. She was foolish to marry him back in Oz, he never loved her or her eldest daughter, only Nessarose. If only she could go back in time. If only she would had told Frex he was wrong. If only Elphaba knew that she meant the world to Melena.

"MELENA!" the three witches heard Nyssa yelled from the front porch of the Beauchamp house. From the tone of the yell, Melena knew it wasn't a life threating yell, but Nyssa had to tell her something important. So important or personal that she could get up and tell her. Melena got up from her spot in the kitchen and headed towards the front door. Melena would spend her mornings at the Beauchamps if she didn't have work that day at the college. She loved her talks to the Beauchamps, it made it seem like no time has passed since Asgard.

Although it's been more common for Nyssa to be over the house even more since Aria was gone. Even if it was to do her homework on the porch. It had that sense of home and that is definitely what she needed. Especially when Freya was around her. The two had grown close despite their disagreements when they first met. But it wasn't Freya's fault, she was controlled by Dash and Helena. Melena didn't believe Dash fully knew that he was working with Helena at the time, but it was still wrong trying to control Freya to get back her for breaking up their engagement. Freya wasn't trying to hurt Dash, she had always loved Blader, Killian in this life, since her first life back in Asgard. They were made for each other and Melena was glad the two had finally married two years ago. Freya wanted to wait for her nephew, Daniel, to be born first before she and Killian had their honeymoon in the Bahamas. If only she could say the same about Freya's relationship with Fredrick. Melena now understood why Fredrick was upset with Killian, there was something not right about the whole thing, she felt it in her bones. Hopefully Freya and Killian will prove him wrong on their trip. She would miss them.

As for Ingrid, it would be an understatement to say that everyone was proud of her. Between work, her son, having a love life with Matt, and finishing her dissertation, Ingrid was a supermom. Melena was glad that Matt was in Ingrid's and Daniel's life, they needed each other. Matt was the one who got Ingrid to consider finishing her dissertation. But there was something about Matt, something familiar Melena could put her finger on. Maybe there was someone she knew back in Oz that was like him, she wasn't sure. She wanted to forget a lot of her last few years in that world. Everything except her daughters.

As for Fredrick, other than his feud with Killian, he and Melena have gotten closer. Granted they are nowhere close to where they once were in Asgard, but the two have come a long way since she first arrived. After Fredrick learned that Melena never cheated on him with their friend Kevin, Fredrick had mixed emotions. Regret for listening to his grandfather, guilt for not listening to Melena or his family, and heartbroken because he knew he was the indirect reason for his daughter's death. After time and the two created a tombstone in remembrance of their daughter, the two began to heal with each other's help. She could even consider him as a friend, a good friend. One that is still hot headed, but meant well.

As for Joanna and Victor, relationship wise, they were great with the occasion bump or two in the road. But ever since Wendy's ex-husband came back from Asgard, everyone has been on edge. It was touch and go when Aaron first arrive, but he has recovered. So much that he would be released soon from the hospital. Melena couldn't believe that the hospital would let a man go after he had waken from a yearlong coma in less than a week. It was incredible what this world's technology could do. Melena wondered how Aaron got here to East End. Wendy had told her that the portal to Asgard was destroyed over two years ago when Ingrid opened it. Sadly, no one had any memories on how they closed it. Yet that's the problem, how to return home. Other than finding a way to Asgard, no one knew what was waiting for them on the other side. They would have to wait and see what Aaron had to say. Melena hoped it wouldn't be too awkward between him and Wendy, especially now that Wendy was with Tommy.

Melena turned the doorknob, unprepared of what was on the other side of the door.

 **NNNNNNNOOOOOO! I leave you guys with a cliffhanger. I'm so mean. What, or who, do you guys think is on the other side of that door? And why is Fredrick is upset with Killian? Write your ideas and comments in the box below. And if you haven't, favorite and follow this story. Also, if you guys have not yet, please go read my other stories. All Hallows Eve and No Day But Today are two shorts I have written for the story. Dragon Heart is a spin off in which we fallow a few familiar faces and learn one of their origin. Thank you guys so much and I will see you next week.**


	3. Not You Again

**Sorry guys that this chapter is short, but good things are going to come, trust me.**

Melena's blood ran cold as the cool November air hit her face. She couldn't believe he was there. She still remembered him back from Asgard. His dark hair, steel blue eyes, that mischievous grin. She couldn't believe he was alive, he looked no more than sixty years old, but still very young. Melena wished he was gone, away from her and her family. He had no right to be there. He left her and Sophelia centuries ago, he has no right to be there.

"Melena?" Melena's father questioned. Romen Starr was alive and here. Taking a deep breath, she held her head high, trying to hold back all her emotions in front of Nyssa.

"Um," Nyssa got up from the porch swing. "I'm going to work on my homework in the backyard," she walked back to the house, laptop in hand. Slight relief pass through Melena, she turned her attention back to Romen.

"Melena?!" the man said in shock. "But? Is she your-?"

"No," Melena interrupted him, knowing what he was going to ask. "No she isn't. She's my granddaughter."

"Granddaughter!" His eyes widen. The man stared at the witch for a long time. "She looks like you."

"What do you want?" Melena crossed her arms across her chest.

"Melena," he walked closer to the witch. Melena took a step back; she could see the hurt crossed Romen's face. Normally if it was anyone else, Melena would had felt bad. But it was him, she didn't care. "I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I abandon you and Sopheila. But you have to understand that once your mother died, I was a wreck. I wasn't capable to take care of you- "

"So why now?" She interrupted him as she leaned against the doorframe. "Why did it take you over four hundred years to apologize to me?"

"I didn't think would want to talk to me."

"Why do you think that I would want to talk to you now? Wait," she stood up quickly and let her arms drop, "how did you find me?"

"Melena I know you need my help. If someone takes the time to hire three people to find me on the other side of the country. Wait! "He stopped for a moment, "You didn't know did you?"

"No I did not know of your whereabouts," this was odd, even for Melena. How in the world did a man that never wanted to be found, found her?

"But Wendy told me that you two mentioned about- "

"Wendy!" she said in shock. "Wendy knew? WENDY!" she yelled.

"Melena what's wrong?" Wendy ran out of the house and suddenly stopped once she saw who was at the door. "Oh Romen," feeling how awkward the situation was, Wendy slowly tried to walk back into the house. "Well I will leave the two of you alone."

"Wendy Stop!" Melena yelled out before Wendy had the chance to take a step back into the house. "You knew. You knew he was alive?" She pointed to the man. Melena was hurt that one of the people who she trust the most could betray her.

"Melena it wasn't like that," Wendy walked closer to the younger witch. "I just asked Daegan, Alex, and J.R. to see if we could find anything about him."

"Wendy that did not give you- "

"MOM!" the three turned their attention to the house as they heard Nyssa yelling out for her mother.

"I'll be right back," Wendy walked hastily to her daughter in the backyard, trying to get out of a bad situation.

"Mom?" Romen said in confusion.

"Wendy raised my granddaughters as her own," Melena explained.

"Granddaughters?"

"And you will never meet the other one." Melena crossed her arms.

"Melena I know you hate me and you have every right to. But think about your daughter-"

"Don't bring Elphaba into to this," she growled. The two turned to the front door as they heard it opened. Melena could see that Nyssa knew that she came back at a wrong time.

"Sorry," she stepped out into the porch, caring her backpack. "I'll just get out of your hair. Sorry Melena," she walked passed the two and ran out the front yard.

"I don't like it that she calls you by your first name," Melena closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she faces the man.

"Well it is odd for her to call me grandmother when I look as old enough to be her mother. And as I was saying, I will save my daughter and get her out of Oz and I will do it without you. When you walked out of my and Sopheila's life all those years ago, that was you saying you wanted nothing to do with us. Now it's my turn. I want nothing to do with you, I want nothing from you."

"How are you going to get to Oz? I am the only wizard that you know of that can travel to different worlds," this made Melena freeze in place, she knew he was right, but there had to be another way. There just to be.

"There has to be another way. There always is," her voice was low as she opened the front door.

"Perhaps," she tensed up as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "but from what the three told me, you don't have a lot of time. Are you willing to risk her life to prove that you can save her?"

Melena shook his hand off her shoulder and walked into the house. "Goodbye Romen," she closed the door on perhaps the only man that could help her. Melena would find a way to her daughter, without him.


	4. Forever and Always

Wendy practically ran into the house and towards the backyard where her daughter was yelling for her. Wendy was glad that she left Romen and Melena. Wendy felt bad that she and Arthur went behind Melena's back to get Romen, but she knew they were running out of time to save Elphaba. For all they know, Morrible may have already taken Elphaba and, god forbid, killed her. She didn't want her daughters to go through a death of a parent, not again.

Wendy opened the back door in the kitchen, she suddenly stopped when she saw who was with her daughter. Silently, she cursed herself, Wendy knew this day would come, she was trying to avoid it as much as possible.

The witch's eyes never left the warlock's, he had changed so much, but yet not at all. Wendy remembered the day she fell in love with his steel, grey eyes. How his muscular, olive arms would warp around her every night. The way she loved to sleep on his broad chest, listening to his heart beat just to know that it was not a dream. Wendy noticed his raven hair was cut a lot shorter than it was back in Asgard. Either way, time had been good on him. He looked good. Mentally, Wendy shook her head, she was married now. She loved Tommy. Aaron was her past, no matter how good he looked in those blue jeans and black tee shirt.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Wendy could see how uncomfortable her oldest daughter was as she picked up her laptop and bag. "I'll see you later mom," Nyssa said as she ran back into the house. Wendy felt bad for Nyssa, she knew this must had been awkward for her to see Wendy's first husband. Wendy may have not talked a lot about Aaron, but he was her first love.

"Melena," Wendy turned her attention away from her daughter running to the kitchen door and back to Aaron. "But how?" Wendy could see that Aaron was confused. Wendy mentally slapped herself. Of course he wouldn't know, everyone back in Asgard must believe that Melena and her family were dead.

"She isn't Melena," Wendy explained, "that's her granddaughter and my daughter."

"So the curse," his brow grew closer together, as if he was trying to make sense of everything.

"I still can't have kids," she sadly admitted. Wendy could had sworn Aaron let out a sigh of relief.

"You look great Wen," his goofy grin crept onto his face.

"Aaron what are you doing here?" Wendy crossed her arms as he walked closer to her.

"Joanna and Victor wanted to talk to me," he closed the distance between them. "And I wanted to see you again," he cupped her cheek, gently stroking it. Wendy hated it how it felt so good as she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. "I didn't think it was possible," his husky voice whispered into her ear, "but you are more beautiful," his voice fell as his lips captured her neck. Wendy let out a moan, this was wrong, but god it felt right.

"Aaron," her voice betrayed her as she tried to stop him. But somewhere deep in her mind, somewhere, where she unconditionally loved him, was in control and kissed him back. She grabbed his hair as his muscular arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him. Wendy was in bliss as his kisses remind her when she was younger, where he was the only man that she ever loved. When they would sneak out of parties and in the middle of the night and would get into trouble. The butterflies she would get when he was around, how he could make her laugh after another argument she had with her father, how he made her feel whole, came back at once.

Then it hit her like a ton of brick as she thought about her husband, Tommy. Guilt coursed through her as she knew he would be upset with her if he saw her like this. Wendy broke the kiss, but Aaron wanted more "Aaron stop," her voice was weaker than she would had like as he started to kiss the other side of her neck." Stop. Stop. Aaron stop now!" Her voice grew as she pushed him away.

"What's wrong Wendy?" confusion crossed his face. "If you want to take this inside I don't mind."

"No," Wendy looked away, ashamed of herself. She hated herself right now. She shouldn't had let Aaron kissed her, she should had pushed him away immediately. Tommy didn't deserve that; Tommy would never know. "No its that I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've changed Aaron."

"I have too Wendy," He grabbed her shoulders. "But I still love you. And I can see you still love me," he placed his thumb under chin and made her look at him. Truth be told, Wendy would always love Aaron, he was her first love, her first everything. He was there when her mother died, when her father started to become power hungry, he protected her and her family when they were leaving Asgard. He stayed behind so that they could have a chance to escape. Of course Wendy loved him. Loved. Aaron would always have a special place in her heart, but she loved Tommy. Wendy was sure of it.

"I don't," the witch walked out of his embrace. "Aaron I moved on. I'm married."

"Wendy," it hurt her to see him in pain. "I wished you waited for me."

"I didn't know what happened to you. For all I could had known you were dead."

"But we promise Wendy, to death do us part," he whispered, but loud enough for Wendy to hear.

"I'm sorry Aaron."

"Do you love him?" he finally looked up to the witch.

"Yes, with all my heart," she answered without a second thought.

"Well he must be one amazing warlock to win your heart," he gave a weak smile, Wendy could tell that he was trying to put a brave front for her.

"Well you see about that," she said nervously.

"Wendy, what is it?" his curiosity peaked. Wendy stayed quiet, not wanting to tell Aaron that Tommy was human. "He is a warlock isn't he?" Wendy gave a big sigh and looked away. Back in Asgard, it wasn't a good thing if a witch or warlock were to be in a relationship with someone who was not a witch or a warlock. Doing business with them was all right, but to be in a relationship with them was taboo. She didn't care what Aaron thought about her relationship with her husband, but she didn't want to start a fight either. "Oh what a relief," he smiled. This was not the reaction Wendy was expecting.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wendy was upset with Aaron's remark.

"He human isn't he?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does," he said in glee. "That means I still have a chance. Don't you see Wendy," he was grinning from ear to ear. He held both of her shoulders. "In a few decades he will be gone and we can be together again."

"Are you serious?!" She shook Aaron off of her. "Aaron I don't love you anymore," she yelled, she was about to continue on until his lips touched hers. Unconsciously, she kissed him back. For a moment she lost touch of reality. But when she did, Wendy pushed Aaron off of her, whipping her lips.

"Don't love me huh?" He gave her a cocky grin. "I say you still do. Don't worry Wendy, I will fight for you. Forever," he walked away for Wendy leaving her stunned. She couldn't believe she kissed him again. She vowed that she would never kissed Aaron again. Seeing that he was near the pond in the backyard, Wendy used her magic to push Aaron in the pond. Giving something for Wendy to smile at.


	5. Haunting Past

Joanna and Victor had saw the whole scenario between Wendy and Aaron from the kitchen widow. Joanna was impressed. She knew it took a lot for Wendy to leave Aaron, she was deeply in love with him back in Asgard. Joanna had seen most of Wendy's struggles in this world without him. Wendy dated a lot, but Joanna believed it was because Wendy either wanted to feel the same way she did when she was with Aaron or that she wanted to forget him. Joanna felt bad for her sister, this was a choice she had to make, either stay with Tommy or go back to Aaron. She just hoped that her sister would choose wisely.

As Wendy threw Aaron into the pond, Joanna and Victor heard the front door closed. They turned around to see it was Melena, Joanna could see the younger witch was upset. She tried to come closer to the witch, but Melena put out her hand to tell Joanna no.

"I will be fine," Melena took a breath and said in the calmest voice as she could. "Just give me a moment," she headed to the stove and pour herself a cup of tea.

Joanna and Victor cringe when they heard the kitchen door slam. They turned and saw Wendy storming into the room. Wendy stopped when she was Melena sipping her tea. "Melena we need to," Wendy started, but Melena looked away, not wanting to talk to Wendy. Joanna looked at her sister, giving her a look that they need to talk soon.

Everyone turned to the back door as Aaron walked into the kitchen, drenched in water. "Aaron what happened to you?" Melena got up from her spot and used her magic to dry him off.

"Melena? Is that you?" he asked. Nodding her head, Aaron gave her a tight hug, Joanna could see that Melena and Aaron were glad that each other were alive. "I thought you were dead. Everyone in Asgard did."

"As did I. But I am fine. How is Asgard?"

"Bad I am afraid. Joanna, Victor, you both have to return to Asgard," he turned his attention to the couple.

"Why? Aaron what's happening in Asgard?"

"There is a war that is happening. Well there was one last time I checked," he took a deep sigh. "Everyone knows that the king is dead. Many of the people were waiting for you Joanna to come back and take the crown. When you didn't, everything went downhill. Helena has claimed the throne."

"What?!" The Beauchamps yelled. Joanna couldn't believe this was happening. Never mind, she could. Helena wanted the crown since she arrived in Asgard when they were children. Of course she would do this. Joanna cursed herself for not considering this. No wonder why Helena had been quiet since Nyssa banished her. It made sense.

"She can't," Wendy yelled. "She was never in line."

"Well apparently she can since no one came to claim it. And that not all, do you guys remember Odin?"

"Yeah Helena's ex fiancé," Victor replied.

"Well he he's fighting for the crown as well."

"What?!"

"How is that possible? His family was never in line for the throne?" Joanna couldn't understand, Odin's family had never had any interest to rule Asgard. In fact, they stayed away from politics until Odin courted Helena.

"Well since you guys never came back, Asgard has been in chaos. It's been divided between those who are loyal to Helena, Odin, and you Joanna," Aaron faced Joanna. "You have to go back and claim your throne to end this bloodshed," Aaron pleaded to Joanna. To be fair, Asgard was the farthest thing from Joanna's mind since her father was killed. She thought that he declared another heir after he banished her here. Never did she think that she would still be the next one in line for the throne. She didn't want it. Joanna loved her life on Earth. She had her family, her goddaughter; she would never want to trade them for Asgard.

"That's what you were trying to tell me a year ago," she realized why Aaron came to them a year ago. She could only assume either Helena or Odin sent their men to get rid of him. If she would have to guess, she bet it was Helena. Joanna was glad that Aaron was able to escape, but hated that his freedom caused him to be in a coma for almost a year. She, Victor, Fredrick, and Melena would visit him whenever they could. Nyssa, Anna, and Aria didn't know him. And Freya and Ingrid didn't remember him, so none of the girls had a chance to visit him. Wendy stayed away from Aaron as if he had the plague. Joanna supposed it was for the best, she was just glad that he was better now.

"Yes."

"Aaron how did you get here?" Victor asked. Joanna had been wondering that herself. She prayed that there was not another portal to Asgard.

"What do you mean how did I get here? The portal is open. It's been open since Fredrick came through," he gave everyone a confused look. Joanna's heart stopped when she heard this _. No it isn't possible_.

"That's impossible. We closed it," Joanna replied.

"Well you guys didn't do a good job."

"So wait a minute, are you telling me that the portal has been open for two years?" Wendy asked, still in shock of what Aaron told them.

"That's exactly what I am tell you Wendy."

"Aaron," Melena interjected, "was Dash in Asgard?"

"Dash?" confusion crossed the man's face. Then an idea struck Joanna, maybe Dash was called something else back in Asgard like Killian. The older witch left the kitchen in search for a photograph of the warlock. She knew that she had one somewhere. Joanna remembered that Freya and Dash took a lot of pictures for their wedding. With luck would have it, the witch was able to find a photo in one of her many photo albums.

She ran back to the kitchen and handed the photo to Aaron. "Here. Is this man in Asgard?"

"You really don't remember who he was," he placed the photo on the counter. "This is Bastien. He is in Asgard and he is determined to make sure you guys never return to Asgard," no it couldn't be. This couldn't be Bastien. Joanna remembered Bastien back in Asgard, he was known to be a hell raiser. He would always get in trouble Joanna wondered why Bastien's wife would put up with that for so long. She also remembered that Bastien was passionate, especially when it came to vengeance. If someone were to cross Bastien, then they were wishing for their deathbed. "Whatever you guys did to him made him really pissed."

"Let me guess, he is with his father," Wendy suggested. That idea never crossed Joanna's mind. If Bastien and his father joined forces, then the two would be hard to defeat.

"Yes, Bastien is with Odin," Aaron confirmed her worst fear, well one of them. She should had known something horrible was coming. Happiness didn't last long in Joanna's life; she should had prepared for this.

"More of a reason to get back in Asgard," Victor interrupted her train of thought. "Are you ready to face Helena again?" He asked his wife. The one thing that Joanna was sure about this life is that Victor would never leave her, not again. He will stand by her and she would do the same.

"I'm never ready, but we have to."

 **You guys didn't think I would forget about Helena would you? She would kill me if I did. So what do you guys think about this week's chapter? Who will we see next? And what do you guys think about Bastien's past? Write your ideas and comments in the box below. And if you haven't, favorite and follow this story to keep you updated. Bye guys.**


	6. This Doesn't Taste Right

The lukewarm hot chocolate ran down her throat as her eyes never left the laptop. The dark hair girl with the purple beanie was almost done with her paper, just one more page left. The young witch kept playing with the winged bracelet her mother had gotten her many years ago, she never took it off. She was glad that she was wearing tights with her maroon dress as she sat crossed legged at her seat.

Nyssa didn't mind the endless chattering of the people in the café, in fact she loved it. She hated the sound of a quiet room, it freaked her out. Between the endless chatter and the next song on Pandora that had started to play a piano version of some pop song Nyssa had heard on the radio for the millionth time, she was in the zone to finish her paper for her sociology and deviance class. Nyssa didn't regret her decision to go into law enforcement, she loved it. She loved her job at the precinct, but she knew she wanted to do more. She wanted to be out there in the field solving cases instead of being their coffee girl. Her aunt Joanna suggested that she becomes a lawyer. As much as Nyssa loved her aunt's advice, she knew that there was a chance where she would have to represent the bad guys. She didn't want that, she wanted to put the bad guys away. But before she would ever take the test to be a police officer, there was one case Nyssa had to solve, how to save her parents.

It's been two years since Nyssa had found out that they were alive and since then she had no luck in finding them. She knew they were in Oz, but her biggest dilemma was how to get there. She remembered the first year she would work herself to death between school, work, and trying to find a way to get to Oz. Nyssa shook her head trying to forget that year. She didn't regret that year, it's just she thought of Dante. She missed him, she hated him. Nyssa understood why he left, that didn't mean that she liked it.

As she thought about her love life, well lack of one, the young witch didn't notice an older man that entered the café nor that this said man went to her table and sat down after he got his coffee. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that she noticed he was there. Nyssa didn't know how to feel towards this man. She knew that she should hate him for what he did to Melena, but he could had change. All she could do was hoped that he did.

"Romen," she smiled as he sat across from her. "You know I'm not Melena right?" Nyssa took off her headphones.

"Yes I am aware of that. I am sorry about the confusion earlier, you look so much like her," he took a sip of his coffee.

"I get that a lot," Nyssa closed her laptop. "Why are you here?"

"Can't a man enjoy a cup of coffee?"

"That's not what I meant," the young witch scoffed.

"Melena told you?" He sat his cup down.

"Yeah she did," she brought her legs up and hugged them. "Why did you do it?"

"I was a scared young man when I lost my wife. I made a mistake, I know that, but I know that their grandfather would take care of them better than I could," he nursed his cup of coffee.

"You don't know that," this made Romen look at the young witch. "And how old were you? A hundred, two hundred years old?"

"Touché," he lightly chuckled "you're still a child, not even a century old. And to answer your question three hundred years old."

"Age is just a number," Nyssa smirked as her feet touched the ground, "it's all about experience and I think that was old enough to have kids."

"You're funny, but true. But you get that experience with age," he took another sip of his coffee, "But in all seriousness- "his voice started to fade. Then it hit Nyssa, she never told him her name and she doubt Melena told him either.

"Nyssa," she replied. However, once she did, Nyssa could see the color drain from Romen's face, as if he saw a ghost. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry um," he cleared his throat, trying to get his bearings back, "that was- "

"My great grandmother's name," Nyssa interrupted him. "I know, my mom named me after her. Nyssa Rosalie," she took a sip at her almost forgotten hot chocolate. Nyssa made a face as the now cold liquid went down her throat. It was time for a new cup.

"When you mean your mother you mean Wendy?" She nodded her head. "Did she know that you were Petra's great granddaughter?"

"No, we didn't know until a few years ago. Just a weird coincidence I guess," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Romen, sorry I'm so late," the two turned their head as they heard his name being called. Nyssa was taken back by who called him, it was a young woman, maybe ten or fifteen years older than herself, but defiantly younger that Romen. She couldn't help but to notice the dark hair woman was carrying some shopping bags from some local boutiques. And not the cheap one either. Figures, the clothing she was wearing was something Nyssa would see some girls from Manhattan would wear. "I got lost," the woman kissed her grandfather. _Okay she is more than a friend_ , Nyssa thought. Slowly, Nyssa started to get up until the other woman noticed her. "Oh," the woman looked back and forth between Nyssa and Romen, and then Nyssa could see in the woman's hazel eyes that she realized something. "Oh I'm so sorry," the woman offered her hand and Nyssa took it. "I'm so rude. Melena you may not remember me, but I'm Natasha," the woman finally sat down next to Romen, "your father's wife," Nyssa did not see that one coming. Romen was married. Nyssa wondered when he met her. How long has the two been together? And was she a gold digger?

"Natasha" Romen started but was quickly dismissed as Natasha continued.

"I know it maybe a lot to take in, but I love your father," she placed a hand on top Romen's "so much and I hope that we can get along," then she placed her other hand on top of Nyssa's. All Nyssa wanted to do that moment was to call Aria to get her out of here because this was too weird. That and for this woman to let go of her. But option A seemed more realistic as her phone was right next to her.

"Um but I'm," Nyssa tried to explain that she wasn't Melena until Natasha interrupted.

"Melena you are in good hands," Natasha placed her other hand on top of Nyssa's. Now Nyssa defiantly felt uncomfortable and wished that she was anywhere but here. "Romen will get your daughter back I promise."

"Natasha, this isn't Melena," Romen said quickly so that Natasha would not interrupt him again. Confusion crossed Natasha's face as she stared at the young witch.

"Romen are you sure?" She turned her attention back to her husband. "I remember Melena back in Asgard and she defiantly looks like her," she pointed to Nyssa.

"This is her granddaughter, Nyssa."

"Oh my," realization hit Natasha as a hand covered her mouth in shock. "I am so sorry. I knew your grandmother back in Asgard. Well not as well as Freya or Ingrid, but I knew of her. This is incredible, you look a lot like your grandmother, doesn't she love," she said to Romen in excitement.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Nyssa was very uncomfortable, she had to leave. She started to get up from her seat, "Well I will leave you two alone," Nyssa started to get her stuff, "it looks like you guys were going to have a lunch date or something like that."

She started to walk away when Natasha grabbed her hand. _Man what is it with this woman and my hands_ , she thought. "Oh no, please stay. I made mess of thing, please let us make it up to you," Natasha begged. Nyssa wanted to say no and leave. This was getting to awkward for her, and that was saying something.

"Nyssa, please," Nyssa looked at Romen, his pleading look broke her heart. "I would love to get to know you."

Taking a deep breath, she rolled her eyes, and sat back down. Nyssa had a feeling that this was not a good idea as she placed her cold chocolate near the edge of the table. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Well anything, I have- "he paused for a moment. "Nyssa how old are you?"

"Love, you never ask a woman her age," Natasha scolded her husband. "And correct me if I am wrong," she turned her attention to Nyssa, "but I would say you are in your early two hundred maybe late hundred," this caught Nyssa off guard. She wasn't that old, nor did she think she looked that old.

"Uh, no. I'm twenty-three," she weakly chuckled, not knowing if she should take that as an insult or not as Natasha started to laugh at her.

"You're hilarious," Natasha tried to calm herself down, "I like you. I tell these mortals I'm thirty-two. It rolls off the tongue better."

"No seriously, I'm twenty-three."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"You're still a baby," the older witch exclaimed.

"Thank you I think?" Nyssa started to wonder why she stayed; the door was not that far from them.

"No, what I meant to say is that you're very young, even in mortal standards," Natasha tried to correct herself, but could see that she was failing miserably. "So did Romen tell you that he has travelled to different worlds?" she tried to change the subject.

"You can?" this caught Nyssa's attention. He could be the key to get Elphaba home. All of her hard work is literary sitting right in front of her if she played her cards right.

"Why yes he can!" Natasha looked at her husband, practically bouncing out of her chair. "Tell her love. Tell her about the time we went into the Enchanted Forest," Nyssa raised an eyebrow in amusement. This woman was a child, she would never imagine ever calling this woman great step-grandma. Even that was a mouthful.

"What can I say about the Enchanted Forest? Have you heard of stories like Snow White and Red Riding Hood?" Nyssa nodded her head, of course she had heard of them, who hasn't. "Well they're there. It's like a world where all the fairy tales live," this time she raised her eyebrow at Romen. That was crazy, fairy tales exist. There was no possible way they could unless. Nyssa remembered that her uncle Arthur had once told her that Earth was a refugee planet. That's why vampires and witches lived here too, but in secret, not to scare the humans. Nyssa just thought her uncle told her this as a bed time story, but now she wasn't sure. Nyssa knew she would have to talk to her uncle soon. "I remember this one fellow who wanted to find his son. He told me that he wanted to go to a land with no magic," he continued, either not noticing or caring that Nyssa didn't believe him.

"He was an odd man," Natasha continued, "he had shinny scaly skin. I didn't trust him love. I was so glad that you didn't help him, he was bad news."

"I know he was dear, but I understood his reasons."

"I'm just so glad you took that baby from that dreadful place," Nyssa didn't know what to feel. Why would he take, no kidnap, a child? Was that weird man Rumpelstiltskin or something and was going to eat the baby? Or did Romen wanted to replace Melena and Sopheila with another child? If he did, then where was the child? No he couldn't have, could he? He did abandon his on children.

"It wasn't like that Nyssa," Romen tried to explain. "It was rumored that there was going to be a curse on that land very soon, so before we left we saw a baby abandoned in the forest."

"We just couldn't leave her," Natasha continued. "So we took her to this world. I just wished we could had raised her she was one of us."

"One of us?" Something in Nyssa's gut was telling her that this would not end well.

"You know, a witch. We have to take care of our own," the older witch said in a matter of fact tone.

"So you just kidnap a baby and abandon it in a new world. How was that helping it?" Nyssa was trying to wrap her head around this. How in the world did they help the child, if anything they separated a child and their family? No a family with magical powers. Nyssa maybe young, but she knew that was a horrible idea.

"She would forever have remained a baby for the rest of her life and god knows what. But she is fine," Natasha reassured her. Nyssa could feel her nails poking at the meat of her hand as she curled her fingers, trying to controlled her anger. She wished the woman would stop talking.

"How do you know? Did you check on her? And what would have happened if she wasn't human?"

"Nyssa you need to calm down," Romen tried to place a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"No, I want to know. Natasha what would you have done if it was human?" The two went silent, either that they were scared to upset her or that they would leave the child there to suffer whatever the curse had plan for the land, if it was human. As the silence continued, Nyssa believed it was the latter. "Wow unbelievable," she rolled her eyes, Nyssa couldn't believe them. How can anyone be so selective when it came to who they wanted to help. This was sick.

"Nyssa, I don't know what Wendy has taught you, but we have to take care of our own kind. Humans has seen us for monsters, killed our kind, made us go into hiding. Of course I would help a witch or warlock before I would help a human. They're the monsters," Romen tried to explain to the younger witch, but Nyssa didn't want to hear it. She felt sick. How could Melena be related to this person she will never know. If anything, Nyssa started to believe that he made the right choice to leave Melena and Sopheila back in Asgard. As much as Nyssa loved Melena, she would be terrified if Melena were to ever say that and would not want anything to do with her.

"What if they were half human and half witch?" All the confidence Nyssa had was gone as her voice betrayed her. She meant it to be louder than a whisper. She knew she shouldn't have asked him that question, something in her gut told her that she wouldn't like it, but she had to know.

"Bless their hearts," as much as Nyssa wanted to give Natasha a death glare and make her disappear, she didn't. The question wasn't for her, Nyssa didn't care about her, she wasn't her family. All she cared about what Romen said. Maybe, just maybe if he said that he was okay with half breeds, people like her, then, she wasn't sure. Maybe it would make her feel better, she didn't know, she just need to know what he would say.

"I wouldn't," he didn't stop to think about it. "They aren't even real witches. They will never be as powerful as us or live as long, so really there is no reason to help them, they need to fend for themselves," Nyssa felt her body go stiff. How could he say that? Nyssa wished that he was here two years ago when she was possessed by Helena. She wished he could see the power that Anna had as she made the tree from the backyard grow and attack her. How it stopped her from hurting Ingrid and Daniel, and that was in self-defense. Nyssa could only imagine what her sister could do if she used her powers. Then Romen would have nothing to talk about, he would never have said that about her sister. It's one thing to talk about her, Nyssa could handle it. But when someone talked about her family, especially her sisters, that was a whole different story. He had no right to talk about Anna or Maggie in that way, they were not useless.

Quickly, Nyssa got up from her chair and grabbed her bag and laptop, she wanted to be far away from this man. He better be glad that they were in a public place, no telling what Nyssa would had done if they weren't. "Nyssa. Nyssa where are you going?" He called out but she didn't look at him, she couldn't.

"You know what, I don't need your help I will find my mom without you," Finally her eyes met his, anger, pain, disgust, she wished they would disappear. She turned and tried to make her way out of the café. It was hard, tears started to cloud her vision, not because she was upset. No, these tears were in anger for the man that would abandon her and her family because of what she was.

"Nyssa," She would had kept going if it was Romen who was calling out for her, but it wasn't. Right there at the front door was Nyssa's older cousin. She took a deep breath to calm herself down as she quickly walked towards Freya.

"What's going on?" As much as Nyssa loved her cousin, she just wanted to get out of here before she did something she would regret.

"Nothing Freya, I just got to go," Nyssa tried to move pass her, but Freya moved, blocking the exit. Taking another deep breath to calm herself down, Nyssa's eyes landed on the couple who she wanted to be far away from. It looked like they were in a deep conversation, more likely talking about Nyssa. Freya seemed to notice this and followed her younger cousin's gaze.

"Wait, who is he?" She asked her. "What did he say?" Nyssa kept quiet, scared that her voice would betray her again. All she wanted to do was leave. But that didn't happen as Freya moved pass the younger witch and straight to the couple.

"Freya," Nyssa yelled out, but Freya didn't stop.

"What did you tell her?" Freya went to the couple. Nyssa was glad she wasn't either one of them, it was never a good idea to mess with an angry Freya, this she knew from experience.

"Freya. Wow you've grown so much. How are you?" Romen said with awe.

"Cut the crap!" Freya slammed her hands on the table. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth. I would help a witch before I would help a human and that half breeds are not worth helping," though Nyssa may have not seen Freya's face, she could only imagine it would be a mix of horror and disgust. What Freya did next not only shocked Nyssa, but the couple at table as Freya grabbed Nyssa forgotten hot chocolate and threw it at Romen. "What the hell?" He roared out and quickly got up from his seat. Nyssa could see Natasha trying to help him clean off the chocolate drink from his white collar shirt.

"No you go to hell," by this time the whole store was staring at them. Freya came closer the couple. "It doesn't matter if they're human, they are a better person that you will ever be. And FYI, Nyssa is more of a witch than you will ever hope to be," Freya said it low enough for the rest of the café couldn't hear them, but Nyssa did. Slamming the cup down, Freya stormed away from the chaos. "Come on Nys," she told her younger cousin as she kept heading towards the door.

Nyssa looked back at the couple, see them trying to clean up Freya's mess. In all honesty, that made Nyssa felt better. She smiled as she walked out the café.

"You didn't have to do that," Nyssa said to Freya.

"I know I wanted to," the two started to walk down the street. "You're my little cousin, and more than that, you're one of my best friends and I will not let him talk to you like that."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Nyssa said, wanting to forget everything that just happened.

"Fine, hey I got to do some more shopping, if you want you can come with me," Freya offered.

"You're sounding like Aria," Nyssa crossed her arms and smirked at her older cousin. She really missed her best friend, both she and Freya missed Aria.

"Someone has to be when she isn't here."

"Thanks, but being Freya suites you better."

"Is that a yes?" this made both the women laugh. "Come on," the two continued down the street, enjoying what little time they had left together.

 **Yay we saw Freya! I knew you guys missed her. Don't worry, we'll see Ingrid soon, just give me a next week. So what did you guys think? Whose leaving? Is it Freya or Nyssa? And now that we know about what Romen thinks about half bloods what do you think will happen? And did anyone get that Once Upon A Time reference? I'm so excited that its coming back this month. Write down your comments and ideas in the box below. I would love to hear back from you guys! And if you haven't, favorite and follow the story so you can know when I update it. And I will see you next week and have a good holiday.**


	7. Forget Me Not, As Long As You're Mine

**Hey guys! I do apologize that this chapter is a little short, but more good things are going to come, especially to Ingrid.**

Ingrid Beauchamp's life was crazy for the most part. Two years ago she had found out that she was a witch from another world. In fact, she was the princess from that world, banished by her grandfather. If you would had asked Ingrid, she had never felt like a princess. She was just Ingrid, a woman who loved her family, especially her son, Daniel.

Ingrid briefly looked at the picture of her and her son when she and Matt took him to the zoo. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered that day. The two were celebrating Daniel's eleventh month. It was silly to celebrate each month since Daniel was born, but he was her only child. Ingrid was glad that Daniel and Matt like each other. Ingrid really liked Matt, maybe even loved him. She wished that Matt was her son's father. Sadly, he wasn't, Dash was.

Ingrid hadn't seen Dash since he tried to kill Freya. Even so, she didn't know it was Dash, she thought it was Killian. When Ingrid thought she told Killian that she was pregnant with Dash's baby, she didn't imagine that would be the way she would tell Dash that she was pregnant. When he escaped, Ingrid feared that Dash would come for her and tried to convince her to leave with him or even kidnap her. Or even tried to take her son away from her. To her shock, he didn't. Ingrid was on edge for a very long time since Dash ran away, she was even afraid now. Not only for herself and her son's sake, but for Matt. No telling what Dash would do to Matt if he found out that Matt had been a father to Daniel.

The one thing Ingrid loved about Matt was that he was human. He was not hungry for power, but to do what is right, unlike Dash. Matt puts his family first, which included Ingrid and her son. Matt was more of a father to Daniel than Dash. Matt had met Ingrid when she was a few months pregnant at Freya's wedding and had been with her ever since. From picking out a name for her son to the delivery room last May. Matt has been nothing but wonderful to her.

That is why she hated lying to him. Ingrid wanted to tell Matt that she was a witch, but Ingrid knew better. She could not tell Matt that she and Daniel were witches; that was out of the question. It was against the code to tell humans about their kind. Ingrid has seen what her Aunt Wendy had to go through with Tommy and Maggie. If the council knew that Tommy knew about their secret, they would all be in trouble. Ingrid did not want to put Matt in that position, she cared too much about him.

Ingrid was brought back to reality as her phone began to vibrate. She took out her phone from the pocket of her floral printed long skirt and saw she had gotten a message from Matt. A smile crossed her face as he asked her out that night. She was sure her mom and dad wouldn't mind if Daniel would stay the night. They loved him so much. If not, maybe she could try to get Vivian to watch him.

As much as Ingrid hated that her Uncle Arthur would hire a Hell Hound to watch over her and her family without their permission, Ingrid was glad that he did. Vivian had been a guardian angel to her and to her family since the moment she walked into their lives. Ingrid remembered the night that Vivian followed her to Freya's and Nyssa's Halloween party. Ingrid got a call from Aria saying Isis crashed the party and kidnapped Anna's roommate, Abraham. She, Freya, and Killian had spilt from the group and tried to find Abraham in the attic. They were ambushed by Archibald Browning's ghost. Archibald attacked Freya and Killian and Ingrid talked him to leave them alone. When Ingrid went to look for help, Vivian ran towards Ingrid and attacked the possessed Abraham that was following her. She was shocked to see the new librarian turn into a Hound.

Until then, Ingrid had never encountered a Hound, much less heard about them. From what Vivian and Ingrid's uncle has told her were that Hell Hounds are mindless, soulless monster that Ingrid's aunt Helena has control over. But they don't start out that way. It isn't until the Hounds mature enough that her Aunt Helena can control them. Ingrid was never sure why. It could be something biological or that her Aunt Helena has broken these Hounds so much that she could use her magic to keep them under her control. Either way, Ingrid was glad that Vivian got out of their when she could. She could never imagine her find as a mindless, killing machine.

Ingrid's phone started to vibrate again as she was trying to put up the last few books on the cart to their proper spot. She reached back into her pocket and saw she got a text message from her younger cousin, Anna. Ingrid was excited that she was coming back for Thanksgiving break, she really missed her. Ingrid could not deny that there was a special connection between her and her younger cousin. If anything, Anna remind her of herself when she was that age. Trying to be the best, but was unsure of herself. Ingrid could defiantly see this in her younger cousin, especially when it comes to magic. Ingrid wished Anna could see what they all could see, that she was so strong in so many ways.

Ingrid opened the message from her younger message. It was a picture of her empty room. Ingrid was secretly glad that Anna was moving to East End. Granted, it was not Anna's plan, but it had to be done. Anna had declared that she wanted to change her studies from pediatrics to dermatology. Sadly, the classes she would need would not be offered until next fall, so Anna decided to move in with Nyssa and Aria until then.

Ingrid quickly replied to Anna and hurried up to finish closing the library for the day. She knew Anna was in good hands and Tommy was on his way to get her and the last of her boxes. She couldn't wait to see her soon, but tonight was her and Matt's night. No kids, no magic, only being with a guy who really care for her and whatever he has planned for her.

It wasn't long after Ingrid had gotten her text message from Anna was that she was in front of the library, closing it up for the day. Ingrid walked to her car as she thought about the night Matt was planning for her. She hoped that they would not be something too big. She wouldn't have had mind if he would had ordered in and they watched a movie. She knew that Matt wouldn't mind either, but recently something seemed off with Matt. There was something different, as if he wanted to tell her something. Ingrid had asked Nyssa if something was wrong. But she had said that Matt was fine. Maybe it was all in Ingrid's head, Matt would tell her something was wrong, she knew he would.

Ingrid dug through her purse in search of her car keys. When she found them, she looked at her lonely car in the parking and froze. Her keys slowly fell out of her hands as she stood paralyzed in fear. Time felt like an eternity as she stared at the bouquet of purple forget me nots. If anyone were to see the bouquet, they would had assumed that it was Matt trying to be romantic by leaving flowers on Ingrid's car. But Ingrid knew better, she knew Matt didn't leave the flowers for her on her car. She just felt it in her bones.

Her eyes drifted to the white envelope with her name written in the front. Slowly, she walked towards the card, praying for the best preparing for the worst. Hesitantly, she grabbed the envelope and slowly opened it. Her face drained in color as she read the card. **He is mine, you are mine. I will get what once was mine.** Although there was no name on the card that indicated who wrote the note, Ingrid knew who it came from. Dash.

Fear overcame the young witch. The first thing that came to mind was Daniel, she had to make sure her son was all right. She had to warn her family that Dash was back. No telling what he would do to her son, but he belonged with her here. Dash had no right to take him.

With the flick of her wrist, Ingrid used her magic to throw the flowers off of her car, summoned her keys from the ground, and opened the car door. She quickly reversed her car and drove to her mother's house, hoping that her son would be okay.

 **So what do you guys think? Dash is back, or is it? What do you think he has in store for Ingrid and her family? Where has he been since the last story? And will Ingrid tell Matt the truth? Write your ideas and comments in the box below and if you haven't, then favorite and follow this story. Seriously guys, I want to hear from you, the readers! And with that, I will see you next time with Freya.**


	8. This Isn't Goodbye, I Will See You Later

**Guys I'm so sorry about the mix up earlier I think I fixed it.**

"Are you sure you're okay," Freya asked her younger cousin as Nyssa opened her car door.

"Yeah I'm sure. I got to get back home," Nyssa put her laptop in the car. "Have a safe trip Freya," Nyssa hugged hugged her cousin, "You and Kilian both," Freya hugged her back and let her go. Neither girls wanted the other to leave. Freya knew eventually Nyssa would go to Oz, and since Romen Starr was in town it was up in the air if he was going to help or not. As for Freya, she and Killian had to leave East End. Killian was her husband. For better and worse to death due them part, Freya made this vow and tends to keep it.

After for what seemed like an eternity, Nyssa climbed into her car and drove back to her home. Freya turned around and headed back to her car. As far as Freya remembered she wanted to leave East End, it wasn't a bad place, she just wanted more. She wanted to explore the world and have her own adventures. She remembered when she was younger she went to New York, before the whole bombing of the church. She loved it, the stores, the people, the vibe, Freya didn't understand why she left. But she didn't regret it, if she hadn't left New York after she met Dash, she would had never met Kilian.

Killian was Freya's world, they had died for each other in many of their past lives, and in this one as well. But in the end, they would always find each other, one way or another. Freya can admit that she would do anything for Killian, even travel to the other side of the world for him to clear his name. Freya truly believed that Killian would never hurt her, her brother on the other hand did not.

She could remember the night when her brother accused Killian of betraying her. It was a few months ago when Melena had come over the Beauchamp house. Freya was showing Melena some old pictures of her and Ingrid when they were kids. The trio stopped when they heard a knock at the front door. With Freya's parents were out, the three of them were alone. Killian offered to see who was at the door as the two stayed in Freya's old room and continued their trip down memory lane. Everything was fine until the witches heard a loud thump. The two witches looked at each other and ran downstairs. Freya stood in fear at the sight.

"Fredrick what the hell is going on?" Freya ran down the stairs as she her bother had her husband against the wall, chocking him. Freya did not know what has gotten into him.

"Fredrick let him go and talk to us."

"Melena stay out of it," his eyes never left Killian. Freya was afraid, Killian was starting to turn blue. Freya knew she had to do something, she didn't want her brother or husband to get hurt either.

"No! Last time you told me to stay out of it I lost you and Freya. So Fredrick Beauchamp you better tell me what is going on or so help me," Melena glared at the warlock. Chills ran down Freya's back, she had never heard the witch this angry before and feared what she would do if her brother didn't let go of Killian.

"How do you do that?" Killian winced as Fredrick tighten his grip. "How do you have everyone wrapped around your finger without trying?"

"Fredrick please," Freya begged, she didn't want to use her magic on either one of them. Reluctantly, Fredrick's hand started to loosen as Killian fell to the ground. "Killian!" Freya ran to her husband. "Killian are you okay?" he started coughing, trying his hardest to breathe.

"Yeah I think so," he struggled to speak. Out of the corner of her eye, Freya saw her twin headed towards the door.

"Not so fast," she stopped her brother in his tracks. "Fredrick talk! What's going on?" Scoffing, Fredrick shook his head and continued to walk to the door.

"Talk to us," Melena's voice ranged out. Fredrick's hand hovered over the doorknob. The red haired witch slowly walked towards the warlock. "Or at least to me. Do not shut me out again," she lightly placed her hand on his shoulder, pleading for him to open up to her. "What did Kilian do?" Confliction could be seen in the warlock's eyes; wanting to tell a secret that he held for many centuries.

"Do want to tell them or should I?" Fredrick's voice was dark as he spoke to Killian. He didn't turn to look at the warlock or his twin. C hills ran down Freya's spine as her brother spoke. She had no idea what her brother was talking about.

"Dude I have no idea what you are talking about," Freya could sense the anger in Killian rise as her brother spoke in riddles. The witch placed a hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him down.

"Typical," Fredrick shook his head and faced the fallen warlock. "Playing dumb. I guess that is what you do best considering that you betrayed Freya."

"Fredrick what are you talking about?" Freya was shocked that her brother even suggested that. Killian loved her, he would never hurt her or her family.

"Back in Asgard Freya, you were part of the resistance against grandfather, and so was he. Or at least that's what you thought. No he was playing double agent and would tell grandfather what the resistance had in store. Grandfather trusted him until he stole the triton."

"The triton?" Freya could see the fear plastered on Melena's face. The young wished that she had her memories from Asgard, she knew that Killian would never betray her. It had to be a mistake.

"What's so special about a giant fork?"

"Freya it is not just a giant fork," Melena replied haste, "it controls the waters of land. It is one of the most powerful weapons in Asgard. Fredrick," Melena looked at her former fiancé, "are you sure it was Killian? Maybe the guard on duty made a mistake," Freya hoped Melena was right. It had to be a mistake. Maybe grandfather told Fredrick that to cause a rift between her and her brother. If only he could see that this was another of grandfather's lies.

"He didn't because I was on guard that night," He barked at Melena, offended that she would say that. Freya could help noticed that the older witch flinched at her brother. All hope of Freya's theory vanished. It couldn't be. Fredrick was wrong. She knew Killian, he loves her. He would never hurt Fredrick. This is a big mistake, it had to be. "He ambushed me and took the triton. Freya he has been lying to you. He doesn't love you he wants to use you."

"That's a lie," Killian tried to get up from the ground, but fumble for a moment. "I love Freya. And I didn't steal any triton. I don't even remember my life back in Asgard."

"Convenient isn't it."

"Enough!" Freya's voiced ranged out through the entire room, making everyone freeze in their place. "Both of you," Freya looked to her brother. She was not sure if it was because it was easy for Freya to read her brother or if it was a twin thing, but she could tell that Fredrick prayed that she believed him. "I believe him Fredrick," She could see that her brother tried to hide the pain that she chose her husband over her brother. Shaking his head, he glared at Killian, ready to attack him. "Fredrick! There has to be another way. Nyssa!" _That it! Nyssa's powers could help them_. Freya turned to Melena, "She could look into the past," then she looked to her brother, "and show you that he didn't take it."

"I am afraid that she cannot look that far into the past yet without hurting herself," Melena dashed Freya's brief moment of happiness. Freya didn't want to endanger her younger cousin, not again and she knew better not to mention it to Nyssa. Her cousins may be powerful, but Nyssa was the one who was the reckless one and would hurt herself to help her family. Even if it was to prove a point. "But I believe there is a way," Hope once again made Freya smile. She knew there was a way. "Nyssa has been getting stronger about seeing the past through objects. Maybe if we can find the triton, Nyssa could see what happened that night." It may have not been Freya's first idea, but it was a good one. This way Nyssa would not get hurt and Killian would be proven innocent. It was prefect. All they have to do is find this triton.

"I just can't believe that no one believes me," Fredrick exploded.

"Fredrick that's not it," Freya tried to explain. "We have to make sure that whoever took the triton is punished."

"I know who took it, he did," the warlock pointed to Killian. Freya could understand her brother's frustration, but Killian was her husband, for better and worse. And was considered for worse.

"Fredrick," Melena said with pleading eyes, if Killian took it, would it not be a good idea to find it before someone else do and use it for malicious purpose."

"Do whatever you want," he threw his hands in defeat. "I know the truth and you will pay," Fredrick stormed out of the house.

"Fredrick," Melena yelled out and followed Fredrick out the house.

Ever since that night months ago, Freya, Killian, and Melena had been searching for the location of the triton. With some help from Freya's uncle, Arthur, she was able to get journals from Killian's past lived as far as the seventeenth century in Germany. Freya was so happy that her uncle knew old German and was able to decipher the journals. Sadly, there was no mention of the triton. But in Killian's past life he mentioned a lot in his journals about this one mountain that is now known as the Watzmann Mountain.

Killian and Freya decided to go to Germany and see if there is anything that can help them find the triton. She just hoped that this was not a wild goose chase. Looking down at her phone, Freya's heart drop as she realized that in fourteen hours from now, she and Kilian would be on a plane to Germany. Freya got into her car and drove to her mother's house to say goodbye, hopping that this trip will not be in vain.

 **So what did you guys think? Pretty crazy claims Fredrick said. Do you believe them to be true? Would Killian would ever purposely hurt Freya? Did he take the trition? And will he and Freya find it? Write your ideas and comments in the box below and if you haven't, favorite and follow this story. On a serious note though, I have to tell you guys something. I'm not going to be updating the story for a while. Theres a lot of things going on right now, things I would not like to discuss online. I need to take care of these things first before I can continue the story, and don't worry, I said I would finish the story and I will. I will post one more chapter for you guys tomorrow for your understanding. You guys mean a lot to me, your comments and encouragement keeps me going and I will finish it for you, the readers. I'll see you soon, no more than a month.**

 **-Marissa 148**


	9. Unexpected Visitors

**Guys I am back. I want to first apologize for going AWOL. And I want to thank Wiccancharmedguy and Abraham for being there for me through this. You guys are amazing. Next I want to address about comments. I love to hear what you guys have to say. Please write comments, not only they are encouraging, but they help me direct where the story goes. Finally, I will not be posting much for the Christmas holiday. You guys may not know this but I didn't have break when Home is Where the Heart Lies was finished. Was there a hiatus? Yes, but I was still writing chapters and revising them before I post them. So I need a break during Christmas. Plus I am in the process of writing another story so guys please bear with me. And now we continue our story!**

"I can't believe you went behind Melena's back and looked for Romen," Joanna exclaimed after Wendy told her why Melena was mad at her. Joanna could understand why Wendy and Arthur would go behind Melena's back to find Romen, but it was wrong. They should had asked Melena for permission. Joanna remembered how much it hurt Melena and Sopheila when Romen abandon them after their mother passed away. It devastated the girls to not only lose their mother and brother, but to lose their father as well. If Joanna had to be honest, she believed that Melena had never gotten over it.

"Hey it wasn't just me," Wendy tried to defend herself. "It was Arthur too."

"Either way, you knew you shouldn't had done that," Joanna scoffed.

"So what was I supposed to do? Wait around until she finally came to her senses and asked for his help or hope for some miracle to happen," Wendy was livid. Joanna knew that her sister was trying to do the right thing, but this wasn't right. Wendy should have had to at least thought about the consequences before she and Arthur tried to find him.

"It was not your decision," Joanna tried to keep her voice down, fearing that they would wake Daniel from his nap in the other room.

"When it comes to my daughters, yes it is."

"Wendy they are grown girls," Joanna could understand how Wendy felt, but she needed to understand. Her girls were grown up, they had to make their own choices, Wendy couldn't make it for them anymore.

"Wow!" she laughed sarcastically.

"What?"

"When I tried to help my daughters then I'm the bad guy, but when you try help yours-"

"Wendy don't," Joanna warned Wendy.

"When you do it it's okay. Wow Joanna," she continued to laughed sarcastically and threw her hands in defeat.

"Wendy it was more than Nyssa and Anna's decision; it was Melena decision too. You know you shouldn't had done that."

"I know," Wendy shook her head. "I know that Melena hates me right now."

"You know Melena can't hate anyone," Joanna gave Wendy a sympathetic smile.

"You're right, she strongly does not like me," before Joanna had a chance to reason with her sister, a knock on the door startled the two. They looked at each other, confused. Joanna knew it was too early for Ingrid to pick up Daniel. She had no idea who was at her door. The two head out of the kitchen and into the long corridor that lead to the front door.

When Joanna opened the front door she was shocked to see who was on the other side. Well, more precisely four people.

"Hi Joanna! Wendy!" A young, Latina, woman said with a warm smile. For a Blue Blood, Alex was very warm and welcoming as she gave the two witches a hug. Like her niece, Joanna didn't talk to Blue Bloods that much, she minded her own business as they mind theirs. The only other time she had any other interactions with the vampires was with Bliss and another vampire, Trinity Force. But the New Yorker came to Joanna in fear after her husband went missing. Trinity knew that Joanna was Arthur's sister-in-law and hoped that she knew where he was. Arthur was seen as a martyr to the vampire kind, so much that it was the reason why he wasn't here with his family when they needed him.

As far as Joanna knew, he was helping with the Blue Blood war. As much as everyone want to know how deep he was in, he would not say a thing. He kept telling them that the less they knew the safer they would be. Joanna hoped that he was all right, for her nieces' sake.

"Alex, well this is a surprise. What are you doing here?" Joanna asked. Not that she didn't love that Alex stopped by, but East End was hours away from New York City and the fashion industry. "And JR and Daegan and who is this little one?" Joanna looked down at the small girl. She couldn't be more than six or seven, around Wendy's step-daughter, Maggie, age. Her curly, dirty blonde hair was in a braid. But what caught Joanna's attention was how pale and thin the girl was. She could see the child's bones sticking out of her skin. Joanna felt sorry for the child, she could tell she was very nervous as the child kept looking down at her tennis shoes. Never looking at Joanna or Wendy.

"This is Kristin," Daegan introduce the young girl. Joanna had missed Daegan and J.R. as well. The two were good for each other. The blonde, curly hair witch had this calming sensation to the African warlock. Joanna knew J.R and his mother ran a corporation together, but never met the woman. While Daegan was adopted into a human family as a baby. From what the couple had told her, it wasn't until Daegan moved to New York that she started her training. A little late to start training in Joanna's opinion, but she couldn't say anything. It wasn't until a few years ago Joanna started training her daughters. "We found her when we were looking for Romen."

"You asked them to look for Romen!" It wasn't a question. She couldn't believe that Wendy and Arthur would drag the girls' friends into this. It was one thing for Wendy and Arthur go behind their backs and find Romen, it was another to get the girls' friend to be in on it.

"I couldn't have looked for him by myself, I needed some help," Wendy replied. The room grew tense as the two started to argue once again about Romen.

"Joanna don't be mad a Wendy," Alex stated before the situation got out of hand. "Nyssa and Anna are our friends, we wanted to help them."

"I know you meant well, but this was something that the girls had to figure out on their own," she addressed to everyone to the room, but mainly Wendy. Joanna could see some guilt in her sister's eyes, whether it was because that she went behind her daughters' and Melena's back or that she broke their trust. A beeping sound coming from Wendy's pocket broke the awkward tension in the room.

"I need to go get Maggie," Wendy put her phone back in her pocket and left without a word. Joanna hated that it came to this, but what Wendy and Arthur did was wrong. They should had talk to the girls.

"What's wrong little pup?" Joanna's thoughts were broken when Daegan bend down and asked the dancing girl.

"R-r-r-es-t-r-r-room," she stuttered out. Joanna had to strain her ears to hear what the girl had to say.

"I'll take her," Alex offered. The little girl took the vampire's hand and head down the hallway, looking back at J.R and Daegan.

"Is she all right?" Joanna asked when the two were far enough that they could hear them. She may have not been expert on children, but Joanna was not used for children coward in front of her.

"She's a Hound," J.R. explained. Joanna couldn't believe it. Other than Vivian, Joanna had never met another Hound, especially someone who was that young. No wonder why the girl was so shy. Joanna had heard Vivian's stories. From what she had told her, the older Hounds tend to be violent to the younger ones. Many of the Hounds Vivian knew end up being violent as well, or very quiet and submissive. Some ended up dead. It was a miracle that Kristin was alive. The question was how did they found her? From what Vivian told her about her escape over a decade ago was that she, her brother, and his friends escaped from a portal in Hell and ended up in the forest in Ohio. Did the child do the same thing? And if so, where was her pack? She couldn't had gone through the portal alone.

"We found her alone," Daegan said as if she could read Joanna's mind. Poor child, out there all alone, no pack, no family. Joanna felt for the girl. "We couldn't just leave her," Joanna looked at Daegan and could see that she felt the same way. No child should be abandoned.

"Joanna there something we need to talk to about," J.R. said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" She asked, worried about what he would ask her. J.R., Daegan, or Alex had never asked her for anything before. She knew this was important.

"You know about the war the Blue Bloods are fighting?" Joanna nodded her head. She knew this day was going to come. She just didn't think it would today.

"You want us to fight?" As much as she appreciates what the three tried to do for her nieces and Melena, but Joanna would not fight. Her family had too much on their plate and being a part of a war that does not concerns them is not a good idea. Not for her or her family.

"No, that is completely up to you if you want to or not," Joanna sighed in relief. "I know Nys doesn't," J.R. admitted. "What we wanted to ask you is if you can keep an eye on Kristin? We can't take her to the battle it would traumatize her."

"I'm flattered, but I don't know anything about raising a Hound," Joanna confessed. She could take care of her children when they were young, but taking care of a young Hound that was a different story. Joanna didn't know the first thing in raising a Hound. Plus, she couldn't. Not if Helena was trying to take over Asgard.

"I know, that's why we asked Vivian to take care of her. Were just asking if you can watch her too. Make sure she is okay. Please Joanna she's all alone," Daegan pleaded. Joanna could only imagine what she was going through. Daegan didn't grow up with her birth parents, never knowing who they were or the life they could had have. Never had a chance to learn magic from her parents or even know them. The same fate Kristin would have to endure.

"I'll do the best I can," she ensured the couple.

"Thank you," J.R. smiled. It surprised Joanna how fast these two could care for someone so quickly. Someone who was not their own. The thought was pushed aside as they heard two pair of footsteps coming closer to them. Joanna turned to see it was Alex and Kristin, still keeping her head down so Joanna couldn't see her face.

"Hey you okay?" Daegan asked. The child nodded her head as a smile slowly, crept on to her face. If Joanna didn't know any better, she would think the couple and the child were one big happy family.

Kristin shut her eyes tight and held on to Daegan's leg as the front door banged open. Joanna silently prayed that the sound didn't wake up Daniel from his nap. As much as Joanna loved Wendy's stepdaughter, she wished that the child knew not to bang the doors and the concept of indoor voices.

"AUNT JOANNA IM HERE," a child's voice rang throughout the house. Nope, Maggie defiantly did not know the definition of indoor voices.

"Maggie indoor voices," Wendy told Maggie for the hundredth time. Joanna knew the child wouldn't listen as she ran down the hall way. She wondered how in the world did Wendy raised her two daughters by herself when Maggie was a ball of energy.

"Aunt Joanna! Aunt Joanna!" the girl ran into the kitchen. Joanna had only met Maggie's mother, Serena, a few time. But out of both her parents, Maggie looked more like her father. From her long black hair in a French braid that was barely kept together by her rubber band to her brown eyes, this girl was defiantly Tommy's. "Guess what we did in school today. We had a thanksgiving party and I got to wear a Indian hat and and," Maggie's voice faltered, but only for a moment when she saw Kristin hiding behind Daegan's leg. "Hi!" She said in her cheery voice. Kristin tried to hid herself behind Daegan's legs as much as she could. She squeezed her eyes shut in fear, hoping that Maggie wouldn't see her. "I'm Maggie whats your name?" Maggie stuck out her hand and waited for Kristin to shake it. Joanna felt bad for both of the girls. Kristin because this must had been too much for her to handle. Joanna bet that there were not a lot of people like Maggie in Hell, so this is freighting for the child. As for Maggie, Joanna could see the child was confused, not understanding what she did wrong.

"Maggie this is Kristin," Wendy introduced Kristin.

"She's going to be in East End for a while," Joanna place a hand on the Maggie's shoulder. A big smile plastered Maggie's face as she heard the news, forgetting that Kristen was shy of her.

"Oh my goodness. That's so cool. Were gonna have so much fun! We can have tea parties and dress up like princesses, I'm Elsa. She's my favorite. Whoes your favorite? I like Dory too. She suffers from short term mmemory loss," Maggie was talking nonstop. Wendy had to put her hand on her should for Maggie to know to slow down. Joanna wasn't sure what Maggie had said to make Kristin to look down at her feet, hurt.

"Maggie I think we're gonna have to take it slow, I don't think she has ever watch a Disney movie before," Wendy explained.

"What?!" she screeched in shock. "That's crazy. Everyone has. That means you don't know who Elsa is? Wendy can she come home with us so she can watch Frozen? Where's your mommy and Daddy so we can ask them?" Maggie asked Kristin, not even noticing that Kristin was trying her best to hold back her tears. "I have to ask my mommy and daddy and Wendy before I go to my friend's house," the child said nonchalantly, not even noticing what was going on around her.

"Perhaps another time," J.R. offered, trying to politely tell the girl no. However, Kristin didn't look up. The adults knew that the Hound was trying her best not to cry. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation to go any farther. Joanna was puzzled, she wasn't expecting company.

"Why don't we play upstairs," Alex offered, as if she knew who was at the door.

"Okay," Maggie nodding her head excitedly. "Come on Kristy," the grabbed the other girl's hand and started to run up the stairs. Kristin was uncomfortable with the nickname Maggie had given her.

"No running and indoor voices, Daniel is sleeping," Joanna yelled back as the three took the stairs in the kitchen. Shaking her head, Joanna knew he grandson would wake up any moment now that Maggie was here. Joanna left the kitchen, wondering who was at her door.

….

"Wendy wait," Daegan stopped the older witch before she had a chance to follow her sister. J.R. gave the two witches a nod, telling them that he was going to follow Joanna.

"What is it Dae?"

"I wanted to thank you," Wendy was confused. She had asked Daegan, J.R., and Alex to help her find Romen. Wendy didn't understand why Daegan would be thanking her. "If you wouldn't had asked us to find Romen, I wouldn't found my family."

Like a bolt of lightning, Wendy remembered that about two years ago, Daegan was determined to find her birth family. Like her daughters, Daegan wanted answers. She wanted to know why did they give her up? Why did they abandon a baby witch in the woods? The searched stopped after Daegan found out her twin sister, Lily, died. Daegan was heartbroken because at one point in a strange twist of fate she and Lily were roommates when Daegan first moved to New York. That is, until Daegan kicked Lily out because she stole money from J.R.. Daegan not only lost Lily that day, but J.R. for siding with Lily. Daegan blamed herself for Lily's death, believing that if she didn't kick her out, that maybe Lily would be alive. After that, Daegan didn't want to know who her family was, she didn't want to be heartbroken again. "They're alive?"

"Yes. All of them. Even Lily," this caught Wendy off guard. It would be on thing if Daegan's parents were alive, but Lily, that was impossible. Daegan went to Lily's grave site, she saw the tombstone with Lily's name on it.

"How?" Was all Wendy could muster to ask.

"Well Lily faked her death. I'm not proud of her for that, but I'm grateful she is alive," Wendy could see that Daegan was truly happy, she just prayed that Lily wouldn't hurt her again. "And my father didn't know about me or Lily. But I think he wants to be in our lives. And I have a brother! Oh my God Logan and Lily are too similar. Its crazy Wendy," Wendy couldn't believe it herself. Who would had guessed that in search for her daughters' family, Wendy would help lead Daegan to her own? She just hoped that Daegan would be careful around them. Who knows what they are like?

"And your mother?" Wendy asked, not hearing Daegan mentioning the woman once.

"Wendy," Daegan pushed the hair near her face away. "That's a crazy story. Let's just say for most of my life my mother was," Daegan paused, in search for the right word, "detained."

"Okay you're gonna have to tell me more," Wendy's interested peaked. She wanted to hear about Daegan's family. However, before Daegan could begin her story, the two could hear shouting from the front door and crying from upstairs. Daegan told Wendy that she would calm Daniel down. Wendy wanted to protest, but Joanna needed her more.

When Wendy was walking towards her sister, she could see Romen was on the other side of the door. "Where's Freya?" he asked again.

"At her house I suppose. What's going on?" This time it was Joanna's turn to ask questions.

"She poured hot chocolate on me," Wendy finally got a good look at Romen's once white shirt, now stained with chocolate.

"What? Why?" Joanna and Wendy were both shocked that Freya would do that.

"I don't know. One moment I was talking to Nyssa and she stormed out. Then the next Freya is yelling at me at pour the drink on me."

"What did you tell Nyssa?" Wendy asked. She knew her daughter was overdramatic, but not as much as her niece. Nyssa was calmer than Freya was.

"That half breeds aren't real witches and we have to take care of our own kind," everything stood still when Romen confessed what he said.

"ROMEN! How could you?" Wendy yelled, not caring about Daniel. She wanted to slap him.

"What?"

"Did you tell him?" Joanna asked J.R.

"Tell me what?" Romen interjected before he had a chance to answer.

"The girls' father is human," Wendy yelled. How could he tell her daughter that? It didn't matter that she was a half breed or not, Romen had no right in telling her that.

"Shit," He cursed. "That explains a lot. She hates me," he weakly laughed at the situation.

"Yeah she does," Wendy replied, knowing that not only Nyssa would be upset with him, but Melena as well when Nyssa would tell her. The two were extremely close, Wendy wouldn't be surprised if the two were talking about it at that moment.

"I was just trying to get to know her. How the hell was I supposed to know that?" He questioned angrily.

"You need to apologize to my daughter," Wendy replied as she crossed her arms.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Romen grow a backbone and talk to her! If you don't Elphaba may die," Romen was not going to get out of this again. He needed to make this right like he was supposed to all those years ago.

"Okay," he admitted in defeat. He walked out of the door and towards Nyssa's house.

"I'm starting to think you were right Jo," Wendy confessed to her older sister. If Freya was here, Wendy would high five her niece for throwing hot chocolate on Romen. Freya was overdramatic, but not without reason. And Romen needed a reality check.

 **Yeah this chapter was a little longer than usual. So what do you guys think? Should Wendy went behind Melena's back to find Romen? How will Maggie and Kristin will get along? And what happened to Daegan's family? (Hint: look at dragon heart) And what adventures will we see next time with Ingrid? Last we saw her she believe Dash was back. Please. Please. Please write your ideas and comments in the box below and if you haven't, favorite and follow this story. And with that I will see you Sunday. Bye guys**


	10. Curious Little Beastie Part 1

**Hey guys. So I have a confession to make. This chapter and the next one was NOT written by me. I was written by a Character you know as Abraham. So quick backstory. A while back was my birthday and Abraham decided to write a short that deals with the story. I read it, I liked it, and asked for his permission to merge it into this story and post it. So here it is. Don't be brutal guys, he did a great job.**

There was something about books that young Daniel Beauchamp found fascinating, even though he was too young to read, he understood that books held the mysteries that imagination could only comprehend, it was almost like magic waiting to happen. Unlike most kids his age, his favorite part of the day was before bed, when his mom read to him stories of fantasy and adventure.

Ingrid Beauchamp felt the same way, she found comfort in books, knowing that each had something new and different for her to explore, her curiosity for knowledge was her strength, that's how she excelled in anything that she put her mind into. Lately, her focus was on raising her son, she wanted him to lead a life of happiness, away from all the dangers that she'd gone through. However, things weren't looking as bright as she hoped. On top of juggling with her duties at the library, for the last couple of days Daniel was experiencing a surge of magical powers, some sort of awakening of his warlock lineage. There was an instance when Daniel got scared by a bird that got inside his room through an open window, Ingrid came running after she heard him scream, only to find him covering his face with his arms, when a wave of electromagnetism discharged from his body and made all the lights and electronics within the house falter and go off. There was another instance when Matt was over for dinner, they were at the table when Matt decided to show Daniel a trick with a coin, where he made the coin disappear behind Daniel's ear, instead of being amused, Daniel got frustrated trying to find the missing coin, when suddenly Ingrid noticed that a table lamp, some papers, and Matt's car keys that were sitting on a table behind Matt started to float up in the air, luckily she took control of the situation before Matt noticed and cast a spell of cancellation against Daniel's telekinesis.

Ingrid's first line of action was to look for the solution in books, unfortunately there weren't many books that detailed the steps of raising a warlock, so she asked her mom if she could borrow the Beauchamp grimoire to not only find a spell to help her situations.

After having looked for hours in the Beauchamp grimoire to no avail, Ingrid was worried for her son. What if he were to end up like Dash? Ingrid could never imagine her sweet little boy to be evil. When she first met Dash, evil was the farthest thing to describe him. That was until he started to kill people and tried to kill Freya. If he could do that, only having his powers for a short amount of time, no telling what he can do now. Ingrid knew that he was nearby, but where? Ingrid made a note to find a protection spell so she could cast it on her house.

Joanna was looking after Daniel, she loved spending time with him, as he loved spending time with his grandmother. "Mom, I can't find anything, I don't even know what I'm looking for," Ingrid stormed into the kitchen and sat on a chair, her face showing obvious signs of fatigue.

Joanna put down the bowl with cookie dough and rested the wooden spoon on top of the bowl to direct her attention to her daughter, "Honey, you don't have to worry about anything, I'm sure you'll find what you are looking for sooner or later," Joanna said calmly to her daughter, trying to ease some of her worries. Joanna was glad that her visitors from earlier had left before Ingrid had arrived. She knew her daughter was upset, but Joanna felt it had to be more than Daniel's powers. She wanted to ask her daughter, but Ingrid was the type of person that she would tell you what was wrong when she was ready.

Ingrid couldn't help her anxiety, and it showed, "I'm just afraid, I don't know what to do. I didn't have my powers growing up, so I don't know what to expect or how to deal with this, on top of that I keep thinking about you know who… what if…" she lowered her voice into a whisper, being conscious about her son's presence, "what if Daniel gets some of Dash's…" Ingrid trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

Joanna got closer and pulled up a chair to sit next to her daughter, "Daniel is a sweet boy, you'll come to learn that it is not about lineage, but about parenting, I'm sure Daniel will be fine, you are his mother after all" Joanna expressed in a comforting manner as she rubbed Ingrid's shoulder.

Unbeknownst to them, Daniel was wondering what his mother was spending so much time on that he had sneaked his way to the living room to satisfy his curiosity. He made his way to the big book that sat on top of the coffee table, he's never seen a book as big as this one before. His excitement was so grand, that when he touched the book, the pages turned abrasively from one side to the other, as if a big gust of wind was acting upon the book.

Bursts of red and white light startled Ingrid and Joanna, "Daniel?!" Ingrid screamed, as she ran towards the living room where the lights were coming from. The lights were flashing spontaneously, Ingrid couldn't make out what was happening, but she knew she had to do something to stop it. Before she could do anything, the lights subsided, but their eyes were still affected by the light.

"Sanare Visio" Joanna chanted.

"Daniel" Ingrid screamed as her vision became clearer. She was shocked to find her son on the floor, unconscious.

 **I know! Sorry guys you have to see what happens next week. But what did you guys think? Please put your ideas and comments in the box below. And if you haven't, favorite and follow the story to see what happens to Daniel. Also, for you Oncers, I am posting another story that is completely unrelated to this one. Its called You'll be in my Heart. Its a Regina story that takes place in season six. Go and check it out, I think I'm going to post that story on Monday.**


	11. Curious Little Beastie Part 2

"Daniel" Ingrid screamed as her vision became clearer. She was shocked to find her son on the floor, he was unharmed, but next to him was another boy who looked just like him. "What happened? Mom?" was all she could muster as she approached the book on the coffee table. "Split Personality spell…" Ingrid felt nausea when she realized that Daniel had somehow casted a spell on himself. "How did he do it? He can barely say a few words, let alone read. What are we going to do? Mom, why do we even have this spell to begin with?" Ingrid's voice wavered as she tried to understand what had happened.

Joanna was scared, too, but she held her calm, she knew that staying calm was the best approach she could take on a situation like this, especially with her daughter losing control, "It'll be ok, we'll find a way to fix this. Your aunt Wendy wrote that spell to get a clear image of a problem that she didn't know how to handle… let's just say that she was facing some internal conflicts."

One of the boys started crying, while the other one remained silent, Ingrid got down to her knees to pick up the boy who was crying and then got back up to ask Joanna, "Ok, how did aunt Wendy get back to normal?"

"Well, she used a reversal spell, but…" Joanna paused for a second and took a deep breath. "This spell turned out to be a bit difficult, so we resorted to some outside help from a friend. Also, as you may already know, a spell cast by one witch or warlock cannot be reversed by another, meaning that in order to reverse this spell, Daniel must be the one to cast the reversal spell."

"But Daniel is only one year old! He can't cast anything." Ingrid said.

"I know honey, but there's more than one way to cast a spell," Joanna responded calmly. "I think I've got a way to make this work, since Daniel can't say more than a couple of words, we'll have the forest do it for him, trust me, we just need to make a special kind of magic ink."

"Magic ink?" Ingrid asked, looking a bit confused.

"Yes, the only problem with that, is that we need an ingredient that we can't find here, on this realm." Joanna said. "But don't worry, I know how to get it. We just need to summon a nymph, they can provide us with nirnroot, the ingredient that we need."

Ingrid set Daniel, who had stopped crying, on the floor and grabbed the grimoire to look for a spell to summon a nymph. "Ok, mom, I'll look for the summoning spell, you get the reversal spell ready."

Joanna grabbed her phone out of her purse and started looking for a phone number. "Hello, Piper, this is Joanna. How are you?" Joanna looked for a pen and paper to write down the spell. "Oh, I'm doing well, listen, I was actually calling to ask for a favor, if you don't mind," Joanna said, as she paced around and into the kitchen. "Thank you, I knew I could count on you. I was wondering if I could borrow your reversal spell," Joanna paused for a moment, "No, not Wendy, it's for someone else." Joanna started writing on the piece of paper while holding the phone with her shoulder. "I'll give you a call later to set something up, I know Halloween wasn't enough time to catch up, thank you Piper, you're a life saver," Joanna said goodbye and hung up the phone. She made her way to the living room to see how Ingrid was doing with the summoning spell.

"I found the summoning spell, did you get the reversal spell?" Ingrid asked her mom, who was just walking into the living room.

"Yes, here it is," Joanna showed her daughter the piece of paper containing the spell.

"How come it's not in Latin like our other spells?"

"Not all spells have to be in Latin, there are spells in many different languages."

"Oh… well, remind me later to thank this friend of yours…"

"Piper Halliwell, and don't worry I already thanked her for the both of us."

Just as they were getting ready to summon the nymph, the grimoire Ingrid was holding in her hands started to float up in the air. She grabbed ahold of the grimoire with both hands, only to find that it wasn't just the book floating, it was everything else in the living room. Slowly but surely, the furniture in the living room, small and big, started to make its way up in the air. This frightened Ingrid, she turned to one of the boys, the one who's been quiet all this time was radiating a great amount of energy, she had no idea her son had this much power within him, especially at this age.

"Dormitationem," Joanna intervened before things got out of control. Both boys fell into deep slumber and everything came down back into place. "Don't worry, I just put them to sleep."

Ingrid nodded and gathered her boys and laid them down on the couch. She then grabbed the grimoire once again, and started chanting, "Fortitudo vitae meae invocabo, inducat super me spiritus naturae." There was a warm light that formed in the small area that was in front of them as a beautiful figure appeared before their eyes.

The Nymph had a warm, almost pale, complexion, and her body emanated some sort of calid glow. She was wearing a simple white dress that was flexible enough to move around freely and her long brown hair was accentuated with flowers. "Hello, fellow friends, what is the reason for my summoning?" the nymph said in a friendly manner.

"My name is Ingrid and this is my mom, Joanna," Ingrid said, turning to glance at her mom as she did so. "I summoned you to request your help, you see, we are in need of nirnroot, and I've been told you could help us."

"Ah, yes indeed, that is something I can help you with," the nymph said. "I know witches are powerful beings capable of creating powerful spells and potions. Our forest is being invaded by a malicious vine that keeps spreading throughout our woods and springs, infecting our forest with death. If I help you with your problem, could you help me get rid of mine?"

"Yes, of course, I have just the thing," Joanna stepped forward to intervene. "Ingrid, stay here and keep our guest some company, I'll go and make the potion."

Ingrid nodded in response and saw Joanna walk away into the kitchen.

After about 20 minutes, Joanna emerged from the kitchen holding a small vial on her hand. She approached the nymph and handed her the vial explaining, "I mixed lotus root with some other ingredients to enhance its potency, this should eliminate the poison and get rid of the vine for good."

"Your support is very much appreciated, here," the nymph extended her arms and put her hands together. A light emerged from her hands as a plant bloomed from within. The plant had long spiky leaves and it held a bunch of small roots that were as long as the leaves. It was about 1 foot long overall and it seemed to be glowing ever so slightly. Its most notable characteristic was a chiming sound that appeared to be coming from within the plant. The nymph gave Ingrid the nirnroot and vanished in the same way that she came.

"Alright, mom, let's do this" Ingrid said, heading to the kitchen with the nirnroot at hand.

With the help of her daughter, Joanna got the ingredients ready, among them was nightshade, honey, and the nirnroot. Using the mortar she mixed the ingredients together. The final product was a small pool of glowing baby blue liquid that she put on a small container. She then grabbed a piece of papyrus from one of the kitchen cabinets and using a quill and the magic ink, she wrote down the spell.

"All we have to do now is to get Daniel to put his hands on this paper and release some of his magic," Joanna said hesitantly, knowing how Ingrid felt about her son using magic. "I know how you feel about Daniel's use of magic, but he only needs to release a small amount of his powers."

"I've actually been giving it some thought, you know, why the spell was cast in the first place," Ingrid said, pausing for a moment to take a breath. "I think it was because there is a part of him that feels constrained, his warlock side must feel trapped, and I understand now… I mean, when I learned that I was a witch, I hated it. I didn't want my son to go through that. But Daniel isn't like me, he's eager to learn all about it. I'm scared mom. What if I miss up?"

"You won't," Joanna placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Ingrid you know that you have me, your father, Freya, Fredrick, Wendy, and your cousins here to help you. I'm sorry I didn't let you know about your powers. I'm sorry I made you feel this way. I just wanted to protect you and your sister."

"I know. And I want to do the same for my son."

"Word of advice, don't make the same mistake I did. Teach him magic. I know it will be difficult, but look at him Ingrid. He's only a year old and he can do this already," Joanna pointed to the boys on the ground. "Wouldn't it be wise to help him control it now than when he is older?"

"You're right," Ingrid took a deep breath and was about to take the paper with the spell on it. She stopped and turned to her mother. "You'll be there to help me, right?"

"Always."

Ingrid took the paper and went to the living room to wake up his sons. She gave the piece of paper to one of the boys. The other boy grabbed the other end of the paper and a chiming sound started to flow from the paper, it produced a very distinctive echo that resembled a faint chanting of words. As it dispersed, the words written on the paper started to fade from left to right, letter by letter.

 _Reverse the spell from the book, and please restore what was took_.

Before they knew it, both boys had merged back into one. Ingrid, happy to see Daniel was back to normal, picked him up and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry Daniel, we'll figure out a way so that you can explore and use your powers freely, I promise."

Joanna promised to help Ingrid cast a protection spell inside Daniel's room so that he could practice using his powers like any warlock his age would do. Ingrid promised to take time out of her daily routine to teach his son about the practice and control of magic.

 **Hey guys! So what did you think? I want to hear what you think. Please write your comments in the box below. Also, if you haven't, favorite and follow this story so you may know when the story is updated. And for you Oncers, please read my other story You'll be in my Heart. And I will see you next week.**


	12. How I Met Your Ex

Melena sighed and turned off the TV, there were many things in this new world that amazed and surprised her, but the picture box was not one of them. In fact, it baffled her. How can a person stare at a screen all day and waste their time by watching other people live, while they are sitting their whole day away? Even more disturbing was the thing people considered as entertainment. Watching a rich family and their dysfunctional problems was not entertainment, but sad really. The only way to make a living is by exploiting themselves and others around them so they can be famous, truly sad.

It was even more sad that it came down for Melena to try to watch this reality show to forget her own problems. It didn't work, nor did it make her feel better. Melena got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to get a glass of red wine. To say that she had a bad day was an understatement. Not only her estranged father came and offered to help her, but Melena knew that soon Joanna and her family were going back to Asgard. Melena wanted to go with them, she wanted to help fight whatever obstacle they had to go through back at home. But she couldn't. Melena had to find a way to get to her daughter.

The conversation that Melena had with Romen kept repeating over in her head. She needed his help. Melena didn't want to admit it, but he might be right. As much as they had been looking for a way to get to Oz, they were nowhere closer in doing so than when they started. _Are you willing to risk her life to prove that you can save her?_ His words rang through her thoughts and she took a drink of her wine. She wanted to forget this whole day. Forget the meeting. Forget Romen. Forget Fredrick. Melena looked at the bottle again and decided she's gonna need a little bit more wine that night.

Melena felt like an idiot, of course Fredrick moved on since Asgard. Melena would be a hypocrite if she said if she didn't. She just didn't want to think about Fredrick's past mates, let alone met one. Melena took a deep sigh as she sat on her sofa. She should have never gone to Fredrick's job at the docks.

Melena just wanted to tell Fredrick what Aaron told them and vent what happened with Romen. When Melena reached the docks, she was surprised that Fredrick was laughing with another woman. She was pretty, Melena had to admit. The woman was tall and olive skin. She had straight brown hair that went to her mid back. Although Melena didn't like the bangs. She didn't like how the woman touched Fredrick's forearm either.

Melena felt that she shouldn't be there, she didn't belong there. She was about to leave until Fredrick called out her name. If she cursed, Melena would have. Taking a deep breath, Melena turned back to her friend and put on her best smile. "Fredrick. I'm sorry I did not know that I was interrupting something."

"No you're fine," he walked closer to her, weaving through the cargo boxes. Melena would lie if she didn't admit that when the woman held Fredrick's hand that she wasn't a tad jealous. "Caroline this is Melena; we grew up together. Melena this is Caroline," he introduced the ladies to one another.

"A pleasure to meet you," Melena offered her hand to Caroline.

"So you know Freddy as a kid?" Caroline asked. The nickname annoyed Melena, but she wouldn't show it.

"Yes. Fredrick and I were friends when we were children," Melena said proudly.

"I don't remember Freddy talked about you before," it hurt Melena when she heard this.

"Melena and her family moved away after middle school and we lost touched," Fredrick came up with the lie on the spot. Melena understood why he told Caroline that. How would anyone in this world would accept that the two were engaged over four hundred years ago?

"How did you and Fredrick meet?" Melena asked the woman.

"Oh we dated," Melena felt her stomach fall when she heard this. _Of course he dated after we broke up. It's been centuries Melena. And he looks happy too._

"For a while," Fredrick clarified.

"Until he had to go back to Denmark. I wished you would had warned me that you had to go. I thought you died or something," Melena started to put the pieces together to Fredrick's lie. He told the poor girl that he went to this Denmark instead of Hell. Oh if only Melena could tell Caroline that she was right about Fredrick. Yet, Melena had not uttered a word.

"Sorry Caroline. It was short notice and my phone was destroyed overseas. And what about you? When I got back you were gone?"

"I went to Florida to conduct research. I would had told you but-"

"I know," he replied. Melena wanted to be anywhere but there as the two stared at each other. She wished her phone would ring or even the portal to Asgard to open right now instead of seeing Fredrick flirt with another girl in front of her.

Ever since she arrived in East End, and Fredrick realized that she never cheated on him, Melena and Fredrick would be together. Of course there were times where their family and friends would join them, but otherwise it was usually them together. He had not dated since Melena had come back into the picture. Of course girls would flirt with him, but he wouldn't flirt back. Yet this one did and he was flirting back. Melena didn't like this.

Melena cleared her throat to tell the couple that she was still there. They looked at her, Fredrick being the more embarrassed one. "I think I should let you two go," Melena tried to excused herself. Maybe she could call Kevin and rant to him. She really needed to talk to someone.

"Melena no," Fredrick tried to stop her. As much as she wanted to, Melena couldn't. She needed to get out of there now. Maybe she would tell him later what happened. Or maybe his family would do that for her. Either way, if she could use her magic in public she would and disappear.

"You know what Freddy," Melena could hear Caroline as she kept walking way, "I will talk to you later tonight," Melena picked up her speed, wanting to distant herself from Caroline.

And this was how Melena ended up on her couch on a Friday night, drinking her red wine alone. She vowed to never go back to Fredrick's job ever again. She looked down at her phone and saw no missed calls. Fredrick did call earlier, but Melena didn't want to answer. She should be the last person to talk to Fredrick about his love life.

The door slam, Melena saw Nyssa taking off her shoes near the front door. Melena took a deep sigh, not understanding why the young girl was upset now.

"You looked like you had a bad day," the young witch said, noticing the glass of wine Melena was nursing.

"I can say the same about you little one," Melena placed the glass on the glass coffee table. She knew Nyssa would go to the armrest on the other side of the sofa and fall backwards on Melena's laps. Nyssa would do that if she had a bad day. And like she predicted, Nyssa did fall, her head resting on Melena's lap while her hair covered the rest of her other lap. "Do you want to talk about it?" Melena stared to play with Nyssa's dark hair.

Moments like these made Melena grateful that she was given a second chance. Granted, both she and Nyssa had a bad day, but sitting there in silence, playing with her granddaughter's hair made the whole thing normal. Not only that, moments like these reminded Melena of her short time she had with her own daughter. Before Nessarose was born and Elphaba was a toddler, when Elphaba would get upset, Melena would play with her daughter's hair to calm her down. Like her mother, Nyssa began to calm down. Melena wished she had more moments like these. Melena smiled as Nyssa's eyes started to fluttered, trying to stay awake. Perhaps Melena would discuss their Romen problem in the morning. She knew her granddaughter needed sleep.

"I talk to Romen," she said in a sleepy tone.

"Nyssa," Melena stopped play with her hair.

"Has he always been a bigot?" she looked up Melena, eyes wide and full of curiosity.

"Little one you have to understand things were different back in Asgard," she tried to explain. Melena wasn't proud that she grew up in a world that was prejudice. Not because of the color of one's skin like here, but what someone was. Did she agree with it or practiced it, no. Wendy raised her right, Melena did her best to treat everyone far. That didn't mean people she knew or her own family didn't practice it to a fault.

"Do you agree with him?" Nyssa quickly sat up. Melena couldn't stand to see that look in her granddaughter's eyes. The look of hurt and betrayal.

"No," she said more forcefully than she indented to. "No, Nyssa," Melena patted to the spot next to her so Nyssa could sit properly, without her legs under her. "This was why I didn't want his help," Melena had an idea of what trouble Romen could cause if they asked for his help. She just wished she wasn't right. "He doesn't know you like I do."

"But were still gonna need his help huh?" Nyssa looked down. "I know you guys are worried about me and he can get us to Oz," the hurt in Nyssa's voice was loud and present as she couldn't look Melena in the eye. She gave out a weak laugh, "This sucks," Melena couldn't agree more.

"Nyssa you know if there was another way I would do it, but look at you. You have been driving yourself insane trying to find a way to Oz. I don't want to lose you to get Elphaba. This is for you little one, so you will be all right."

"I know if I had more time," Nyssa pleaded.

"But that it. I do not know if we do have time. Anna's vision was a year ago. If we do not leave we may be too late. And I do not want that to happened. I do not want to see you hurt again."

"Okay," Nyssa laid her head on the sofa pillows and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't like this," she said out loud to no one in particular.

"Nor do I."


	13. Can't Hide From Your Past

"Matt it's okay," Ingrid tried to keep the phone up with one shoulder, carried Daniel in her left arm and tried to fish out her keys. It was hard to do when Daniel was trying to take the phone from her. Ingrid turned around when she heard a pair of heels walking towards her. A woman around her thirties, wearing black skinny jeans, a cotton navy blue shirt, and an army green jacket walking towards her. Ingrid let out a sigh of relief when she saw her roommate, Vivian. The tight, curly haired brunette offered her arms out to carry Daniel. Daniel's eyes lit up as she grew closer and almost leaped out of Ingrid's arms and started to play with her gold necklace. Ingrid gave her roommate a silent thank you as she found her keys to the apartment.

They walked into the house and Vivian offered to put Daniel to bed. Ingrid was glad that she had her in her life. Vivian carried Daniel to his room and promised him a bed time story. Ingrid felt sorry for Vivian. She had yet told her the adventure Daniel had that day and would be near impossible for him to fall asleep at his bedtime. "It was some family stuff," Ingrid tried to explain why she had to cancel on their date as best as she could. She couldn't have had possibly told Matt that Daniel's father was back and Daniel had a magical mishap, which was out of the question. "I'll make it up to you," Ingrid offered. Matt asked he could accompany her and Daniel to thanksgiving next week at her mother's house. Ingrid accepted his offer and the two said their good nights.

When Ingrid hung up the phone, she sat on her grey sofa, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. This day was emotionally exhausting for her. Not only Dash was back and Daniel's accident, but Freya and Killian left a while ago to go to Germany. Ingrid couldn't believe her sister was gone for God knows how long.

"You're leaving tonight?" Ingrid was in shock that her sister was leaving. She knew that Freya and Killian were leaving soon to Germany, but not tonight.

"Yeah," Freya confessed. Ingrid could tell that Freya was conflicted, she wanted to go and help Killian, but wanted to stay with her family.

"Can't you wait till tomorrow? Or Next week when Anna and Aria are back?" their mother tried to convince the couple not to leave.

"We have to leave tonight."

"Are you going to tell your brother bye?" Victor asked. Ingrid wished Fredrick was here to try to convince Freya not to go. Ingrid had no idea where he was.

"He already knows."

"What about Melena and Nyssa?" Wendy asked. Everyone knew both Melena and Nyssa would be upset if either Freya or Killian would leave without saying goodbye.

"We already told them," Killian answered. They had everything they need to leave tonight, Ingrid wished they had more time to stay.

"There's nothing we can do huh?" Victor looked like his heart was breaking as he was about to let go of his youngest daughter. It wasn't the first time Freya went off by herself, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt each time she did.

"No," Freya gave an apologetic look.

"I'm going miss you," Ingrid was the first one to break the silence and gave her sister a hug goodbye.

"Not as much as I'll miss you," Freya hugged her sister back.

"I doubt it," the two let go as Freya turned to her aunt Wendy.

"Freya," Wendy extended her arms. Freya walked into her aunt's embrace and hugged her back. "Make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble," Wendy looked up to Killian.

"Aunt Wendy," Freya playfully hit her aunt. Wendy gave Killian a hug as Freya turned to her father. Not giving him a chance offer her a hug, Freya hugged her father tightly. "I love you dad."

"I love you too," Victor held his youngest child for dear life, never wanting to let her go again. But he had to and did. Victor looked up at his son in law. "Take care of my girl," he offered his hand to Killian.

"I will," Killian shook the man's hand. Freya turned her attention to her mother, know it would be the hardest to say goodbye to her mom.

"Just give me a moment," tears threaten to escape Joanna's eyes as she left the room. Everyone knew it hurt Joanna for Freya to leave, but they couldn't stop her. Like her mother, Freya was stubborn and once she set her mind to help someone there was no way to persuade her otherwise. "Here," Joanna came back into the room with two ruby stones. "I enchanted them so you two will be safe on your journey," she handed the first stone to Killian then to Freya. "My baby girl," the two hugged one another. Like Victor, Joanna didn't want to let go of her child. "I love you so much."

"I love you too mom," Freya let go of her mom and she and Killian headed out the front door, hand in hand.

"Be safe, both of you," Ingrid knew her sister didn't hear their mother's prayer, but she did.

Ingrid wished things were simpler, not just for her, but for her whole family. She wished Freya didn't have to leave, Fredrick didn't have a grudge against Killian, for Daniel to have a happy and safe childhood. While Ingrid could not help her brother and sister, she could make sure that her son would have a happy childhood, without Dash. Ingrid was glad that her mother could help her find a protection spell she could place on the house. Ingrid planned to cast it when Daniel was asleep. But first thing first, she had to tell Vivian. Ingrid got up from the sofa and went to her son's room.

Ingrid liked Vivian, despite that she came to East End to watch over her family because Arthur asked her to. After the Halloween party two years ago when Vivian scared her to death, the two gotten close. They both had a degree in information science and loved to read. Vivian like mystery the best. When Ingrid found out that Vivian was living in a hotel room after she had been living in East End for a month, Ingrid offered the Hound to stay at her apartment. It was small and cramped for the both of them to live in, but when the lease was up, the two moved into a bigger apartment. Vivian had been nothing but helpful, especially when it came to Daniel.

"You're lucky Danny," Ingrid stopped right before she entered Daniel's room. She could see Vivian holding her son in his jungle theme room. Lions, giraffes, and monkeys covered his room from the decals on the walls to stuff animals scattered around the room. Ingrid love the mint green paint on his walls, it was calming. The only thing that did not go with the them was Daniel's white dresser and crib. Ingrid felt bad, her son should be asleep by now, but after what he went through today, no wonder he was still up. Ingrid kept quiet to hear what Vivian had to say to her son.

"I don't know who my mom and dad are. Where I come from, nobody knows. Were put in groups where we grow up with these random people. But it wasn't all bad. There was a boy there, he was a little older than your cousin Maggie. He took care of me. He called me his little sister. He was my big brother. Everywhere he went, I went. I know sometimes I shouldn't had followed him, but I didn't want to be alone. His friends liked me, they would make sure I wouldn't get hurt. But sometimes it didn't work. The place where I lived was a bad place. We didn't have mommies and daddies and the people in charge didn't want us to have fun. They wanted us to work and exercise all day. Me and brother didn't like this. We wanted to run away.

"Now Danny, it is a horrible idea to run away, especially since your mama loves you so much. But me and my brother didn't have a mama to love us. And if we would had stayed, my brother would had been bad like the other older people. So one night, when we everyone was asleep, me, my brother and his friends ran away. We jump on this train far away from the camp and sneaked off before anyone saw us. We ended up in a forest. At the time I didn't know it, but we were in Cleveland. That's very far from here.

"We would sleep in the day and walked at night, that is until we meet this man. Your great uncle Arthur. I'm not sure if your mama know that your great uncle saved us. He took us in, all seven of us. He raised us, made sure we went to school. Sadly, we didn't see your mama, or your aunt, or even your cousins until many years later. But he always spoke of them. I know that he loved them, like I know he would love you," Vivian laid a sleeping Daniel down in his crib. Ingrid couldn't believe what Vivian went through. Not once had she told Ingrid about her time in Hell, nor did it ever come up. She felt bad for not asking her earlier.

"Ingrid," Vivian brought Ingrid out of her train of thought. "How much did you hear?"

"A lot. I didn't know."

"You never asked," Vivian said in a friendly tone as she walked out of the room.

"My uncle did that for you?" Ingrid followed her to the living room.

"Yeah," she sat on the grey sofa. "Arthur's a good man."

"How old were you?" Ingrid sat right next to her.

"When I left, nine. My brother was eighteen."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"Yeah," she gave a smile. "He's doing good. He has a family, two boys. They moved to Arizona a few years back. More likely to get away from all this Blue Blood drama."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"I was needed here more," Vivian confessed.

"Can I ask you something? Why did you tell Daniel your story?"

"Daegan asked me to take care of a young Hound," she shrugged her shoulders. "It just brought up these memories I went through."

"Well are you going to take care of her? Will you be okay with it?" Ingrid wondered if Vivian can handle it. It's one thing to help Ingrid take care of her son, it was another that she raised a child, let alone a Hound child.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. That was my job back in New York. Your uncle would help these Hounds that would run away from Hell and I would help the younger Hounds adjust here," it was another thing that Ingrid didn't know about her. For being her roommate, Ingrid didn't know a lot about her. "The question is that will you be okay with it? I mean the child will be living with us, if it's a problem then," Vivian stopped in mid-sentence.

"Vivian what's-"

"Ssshhh," she raised her hand to be silent. The two were quiet for what seem like forever. "Someone's here," Hastily, Vivian got up from the sofa and swiftly walked towards the bedrooms. Ingrid quickly followed her. The two tip toed to the furthest room down the hall, Ingrid's room. Ingrid knew something wasn't right, her light in her room was on. She was sure she turned it off before she left that morning.

Silence filled the air as the two crept closer to Ingrid's room. The door to Vivian's room was closed. Ingrid could see that her son was fast asleep in his room, without a care in the world. Slowly, Vivian pushed the half open door open. When the door they saw nothing. Ingrid's light blue and grey bed was made up. Nothing was on the floor. Everything was where it was supposed to be.

Everything, until Ingrid's eyes landed on her white washed vanity.

Ingrid didn't have much on the vanity. A few personal things, a small jewelry box, and a small bag that held her make up. But that wasn't hers. That thing! It was Dash's.

"What's that?" Vivian noticed where Ingrid was looking at and went towards the vanity. The Hound picked up the item and observed it. Ingrid couldn't move, she remember that night so vividly. The night Dash lied to her and said that he killed a man to protect her. He didn't kill Kyle to protect her, he did it to protect himself. Kyle was blackmailing Dash with a video of Dash using magic to hurt Killian.

Ingrid believed Dash and helped him disposed of the body. They used a stick figure that looked like a worry doll and placed it in a jar full of water so no one could find the body. That was over two years ago. No one knew of what they had done that night only herself and Dash.

There was no denying it, Dash was back. He was in her house.

"Daniel!" Reality hit Ingrid, Dash was in her house with her son. She ran to her son's room, praying that Dash wasn't there. Ingrid could hear Vivian right behind her.

"Daniel," a sigh of relief past her lips as she saw her son was alone in his room. The only thing that was amidst was that Daniel was awake. Ingrid blamed herself for waking him up. A smile was on her son's face as he got up and outreached his arms for Ingrid to carry him. Ingrid couldn't deny her son's request and held on to dear life to him. He was such a good boy.

"I'm gonna check the apartment," Vivian finished checking Daniel's closet and left the two alone. Ingrid knew she should had gone with Vivian, but she couldn't leave her son. Not when Dash was so close to them. She closed her eyes, wishing that this day was a dream and she would wake up soon.

Ingrid started to walk to recliner she had in Daniel's room where she would read her son bedtime stories. She need something to calm both her and Daniel down. As she neared the chair, Ingrid heard a crunch beneath her feet. She moved back to see a piece of crumbled paper. A sense of dread passed through Ingrid as she bent down to pick up the paper. She unfolded the sheet and her heart stopped as she read the six words. **Your guard dog can't help you.**

Quickly, Ingrid stood up, looking around the room. She stood silently, trying to hear Vivian. But there was no sound coming from the hallway. "Vivian," she yelled out. But Ingrid heard nothing.

 **Hey guy, so what do you think? Honestly. Tell me in the box below and if you haven't favorite or follow this story, why not? Just click the block and you will know when I update the story. But in all seriousness, I need to know something guys. Should I continue this story. In honesty, I feel like no one is reading this story anymore, with the exception of a few people. I love the story, I love my characters, but if no one wants me to continue I wont. I do have the next few chapters ready to post, and I will post them regardless. But if you guys want me to stop I will. I will condense the story to a few chapter and end it. I wont even write the spinoff I plan for Nyssa, Anna and Melena when they were in Oz. I'm serious guy, I really want to know if I should continue. if I get enough responses by thanksgiving, then I'll continue. If I don't, its been a great trip with you guys. I guess I will see you next Sunday, bye guys**


	14. A Witch's Dilemma

The aroma of turkey and ham filled the house. The red, orange, yellow, and brown leaves filled the front yard. They have to rake the yard soon; winter was upon them. Anna noticed a car full of people driving passed her aunt's house from the window. More likely they were heading home to a Thanksgiving feast, or to go black Friday shopping. Anna shook her head. It was ridiculous how some people would camp out in front of a store to go shopping. It was materialistic, although Aria would disagree with her.

It's been a week since Romen Starr had come to town. Other than talking about a plan to go to Oz, none of the Beauchamps talked to him. Anna Beauchamp was no exception. She heard about this man from her family and was not eager to meet him tomorrow. For tomorrow, Romen would accompany Nyssa, Melena, Aria, Derek, and herself to Oz. It was more bitter than sweet for Anna that they would be leaving tomorrow. She barely got into town almost a week ago, so she hasn't had time to spend with her family as much as she would had liked. For the past two years, against her better judgement, she has been at school. Granted she changed her focus from pediatrics to dermatology, but it was a demanding major. However, Anna changed her focus too late in the year that she would have to wait till fall of next year to enroll in the classes that she need.

Anna Beauchamp looked up from her book that she was trying to be engrossed in for the past half hour, but failed. Looking at this scene before her, Anna wouldn't trade this moment for anything. Maggie, in in her hot pink long sleeved shirt, purple skirt, black tights, and pink and black converse, was on the other side of the coffee table, trying to teach the blonde hair girl how to play hungry hungry hippos. Anna believe the girl's name was Kristin. The girl seemed out of place in her oversized long sleeved purple shirt and blue jeans.

"GO!" Maggie yelled as the game began. Anna couldn't believe that Nyssa was playing the game with the kids. No, correction, of course she could believe Nyssa was playing with the kids. The girl in her blue jean jacket, black shirt, and army green jeans, was a kid by heart. That's why Nyssa and Maggie got along so well.

"Penny for your thoughts," Anna felt a dip next to her on the sofa. She was happy that her old roommate was here to celebrate thanks giving with them.

"Just taking this all in," Anna still stared at her sister playing the board game. Anna didn't want this to end, she didn't want to go to Oz tomorrow.

"You nervous?" Anna felt that Daegan had gain mind reading abilities since the last time they saw each other. Anna felt bad for Elphaba and Fiyero. They gave her and Nyssa up to live a better life and now they could be on the run from Morrible. But, Anna didn't want to give this up. She loved her family, she loved her step dad and sister. Tommy had been the best step dad she had ever had. Tommy wasn't nice to her or Nyssa because he had to, he was sincerely a kind man. He loved to help people and Anna finally had someone to talk to about medical stuff. Anna didn't feel weird. And unlike her other mother's ex-husbands, Tommy was human. He didn't try to show off his power, nor was he manipulative. Tommy loved her mom for her and not because she was a Beauchamp. Anna hated all the guys who dated and married her mom because she was a Beauchamp. There was so much more to her mom than a name, she was a good person, faults and all.

Anna didn't want change. It took a lot for her to accept Tommy as family, but she did.

She liked her life the way it was and she knew if Elphaba and Fiyero were to come back in her life, it would be a big change. Of course Anna was grateful to them, but to her Fiyero and Elphaba were donors. Wendy was her mom. Tommy was her step dad. The people in this house were her family, and that was all she need.

"Me too," Daegan took Anna's silence as a conformation. The two watched the kids playing their game with Nyssa. Anna didn't understand, If Dae was so nervous to leave, why would she go. This was war, and this wasn't Daegan's fight. It was the Blue Bloods. They were the ones that were fighting Lucifer and his minions. Daegan and J.R. had nothing to do with it. They were witches and warlocks not vampires.

"You don't have to go with them. You know that right?" Anna broke the silence.

"I know," Daegan shrugged her shoulders and looked at Anna. "But after everything the three of us had been through, I do. Alex helped me when we were looking for Romen. I can honestly say that if it wasn't for her my family would be different," a soft smile appeared on Daegan's face as she thought about her newly found family.

"I'm glad you found them," truly Anna was. She may not want to find her biological family, but that didn't mean that she didn't want her best friend not to find hers. On the contrary, she wanted Daegan to find her family. It broke Daegan's heart when she thought her twin was dead. Anna could relate to that. It felt like her heart was ripped out of chest and squeezed to dust when Nyssa died. Even if it was only a little while. Anna could only imagine what she felt. But by some miracle, Dae was able to not only find her twin alive, but her parents and her brother. Daegan deserve a happy ending and Anna was glad she was getting it.

"Me too. I can't wait to go back to them," Daegan was grinning from ear to ear. "Between us, me and J.R. have been talking and after all this is over we think it's time to settle down and have a family of our own."

"Really? Wow. I'm happy for you. The both of you," Anna gave a genuine smile.

"Yeah, it just when we found Kristin I knew I wanted a child," confusion crossed Anna's face as Daegan played with her necklace she never took off. It was a clear, marble size stone entwined with a silver metal that was encircled with a gold metal. Anna knew what that meant, Dae was nervous. "I know this may be a little premature, but would you be my baby's godmother?"

"You serious?" Anna was caught off guard at Daegan's question.

"Yeah. I would ask Lily but she's still a stranger to me and me and Alex has been through a lot the past few months, and don't get me wrong, she's great with Kristin. But I know without a doubt that you would be there for my kid."

"Yeah, I'll be your kid godmother."

"I WIN!" The two turned their heads to see Maggie jumping up and down. Anna knew Nyssa let their sister win, she always did. Anna could remember Nyssa would do the same thing to her when they were kids. Nyssa knew that Anna wouldn't play games with her because she was afraid to lose, so she would lose on purpose so Anna would play. Anna remembered that she was upset when she found out, but secretly thanked her sister.

"How time flies," Anna didn't mean to say that out loud. Daegan looked at the younger witch to continue. "I'm just think about how much has changed. A few years ago we would be back in New Orleans having Thanksgiving, just the three of us."

"Now you have an entire family to celebrate it with," Anna nodded her head. This is what she always wanted, a family. "And you kept your pie tradition," this made Anna laughed. Out of her and her sister, Anna tends to be more traditional and loves to eat pumpkin pies only on Thanksgiving. Sadly, Nyssa, on the other hand, hated it. She hated the taste, the texture, she would refuse to eat it. So what Wendy came up with is that they would have small personal pies for them to avoid the problem. A practice they still do to this day.

Before Anna could say anything there was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it," Anna offered, thinking it might had been Maggie's mom coming over to pick her daughter up to spend the holidays with her. Anna left the living room, her sister oblivious to her departure as they were in their next round of the game. Anna could hear the whole house was bustling to get ready for tonight's feast, the last one as a family. Well that was not entirely true, Freya and Killian were in Germany. Anna wished that her older cousin and husband would had waited a week, she missed them both.

As Anna grew closer to the front door, she saw a silhouette of a tall man. It couldn't had been Maggie's mom; she always came alone when she came to get Maggie. It wasn't her uncle or Fredrick, they were here already and uncle Arthur was in London helping out the Blue Bloods. Tommy and her mom were already there helping Joanna with the food. Well as much as they could. Aunt Joanna tend to be overly in charge when it came to food. It could be Derek, him and Aria were not there yet.

Anna reached for the door and slowly turn the doorknob. It wasn't Derek or Aria, but a man she never met before. He smiled at her, but something in her gut was telling her not to let him in. Even if he had a dish, from what Anna could smell, of potatoes. "Hello," he said in a cheerful tone.

"Hello," Anna closed the door behind her, determined to know who was this stranger. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Aaron," he offered his hand.

"You're Aaron?" Normally Anna would be polite and shake his hand, but she knew who he was. He was her mom first husband. Usually, in any other story, you're supposed to hate mom's new boyfriend. This wasn't the case. Anna didn't like mom's old husband.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Anna, Wendy's daughter," she said more aggressively than she intended.

"Oh wow! It's nice to meet you," he tried to offer his hand again, but Anna wouldn't budge.

"I want you to go."

"Go?" Anna could see the man was confused for a moment and then a goofy grin appeared on his face. "I hope you mean inside," he tried to walk past her, but Anna moved to block the door.

"No I want you to leave. Now!" she demanded. Anna wanted this man gone before either her mother or Tommy knew that he was there.

"So you're the bad cop. I guess your sister is the nicer one," Aaron tried to joke with Anna, but she was unamused.

"No. You don't belong here," she crossed her arms, hoping he got the message.

"I beg to differ. What's your problem?" Anna could see he was getting frustrated with her. She didn't care as long as he was gone.

"You. I don't want you here."

"Why?"

"It's none of your concern."

"It is if I want to have Thanksgiving with my wife," Anna stood her ground as the man's voice grew harsher.

"She isn't your wife!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but this ring says differently," he brought up his hand to show the black ban with silver writing engraved in it. Anna wasn't sure, but she believed it could had been elvish. Whatever it was it was a beautiful design.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe the vows you said was death to you part. Well mom already died. Nine times. So your argument is null and void."

Before Aaron had a chance to reply, a voice erupted behind him. "Hey if the lady doesn't want you here then sir I suggest you leave," Anna was so engrossed for the man to leave, she didn't notice Derek or Aria walking towards them until now.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked, clearly upset that he was out beat three to one. The two stand by Anna, ready to fight if it came down to it.

"Family!"

 **So guys what do you think? Honestly, should I continue or not? Please tell me what you think either in the comment box or PM me.**


	15. Pies, Footballs, and Dinosaurs Oh My!

_I have to tell him. No I can't. He can't know. It would destroy him. Us. I can't. But he has to know. He has to know about me being a witch, about Dash. I want him to be safe. But it's against the code to tell a human about our kind. We would get in trouble._

"Ingrid!" Ingrid's pacing came to a halt as Vivian yelled out her name. Ingrid tried to hid in her old room, apparently they could hear her from down stairs walking back and forth. She was nervous, with Daniel's powers were showing and Dash was back, Ingrid had to tell Matt the truth. Dash was dangerous she had to warn him, she had to protect him. Or she could… She didn't want to do that; she couldn't do that. But if that's means he would be safe, then Ingrid would have to end things with Matt.

"Ingrid! What's wrong?" Vivian crossed her arms.

"It's nothing," Ingrid could see that Vivian wanted to ask her something, but she didn't. Ingrid felt bad for Viv. She shouldn't have to worry about Dash, she was not the one he was after. It was Ingrid and her son. At that moment, Ingrid knew what she had to do. For him, for her son.

"Come on. I think everyone is here," Vivian coaxed Ingrid to come downstairs. It always shocked Ingrid how warm Vivian was, literally. She guessed it was a perk of being a Hound, never getting cold.

As they reached the kitchen to help Joanna set the table, Ingrid took a step back and looked outside the window. It was Matt trying to teach her son how to throw a football. It was funny, the ball was bigger than her son's head, but he and Matt were trying. Matt was behind her son, his hand trying to help Daniel to hold the football. Pulling his arm back, the two threw the ball. Daniel jumped excitedly, even though the ball only went a few feet away from them. He was happy. They both were.

"Ingrid. Are you all right?" Joanna's concerning voice made Ingrid realized a tear was rolling down her check. Quickly, she wiped it away, hoping her mother didn't see it.

"I'm fine," she tried to give her best smile.

Concerned, Joanna looked out the window to see what Ingrid saw. A smile appeared on her face as she saw Matt and Daniel playing. "He really does love him."

"Come on guys," the two witches turned around to see Aria complaining to them. "I've been gone for a month and you can't welcome me back home." It was no surprise that everyone missed Aria and Derek. It was too quiet without her, no mischief and mayhem since she left. Too boring, even for Ingrid. Joanna hugged the New Orleans witch while Aria tried to hold out the pie she was carrying. From what Ingrid could smell, it might had been apple.

"RAW! RAW! I Dine sore! RAW!" Daniel ran into the kitchen with his arms spread out, trying to pretend he was a dinosaur. Daniel was too caught up in his game, he didn't notice that he was going to run into his grandmother and Aria until it was too late. He ran into Aria's leg and made her let go of the pie. The pastry was falling to the ground until it was inches away floor, it stopped moving. Ingrid looked up to see Kevin used his powers to stop the pie from falling and levitate it to the table.

"Kevin!" Ingrid froze. No, this cannot be happening. He just saw Kevin use magic. No! No! No! Ingrid shut her eyes, knowing they were all in trouble. Matt knew they had magic.

"Dude chill out. I saved the pie," Kevin said in a nonchalant way. "Wait," Kevin sensed the serious of the situation. "Matt you know Ingrid knows she's a witch right?" A cold chill ran through Ingrid as Kevin revealed her secret.

"Kevin why did you do that?" Aria asked him before Ingrid had a chance to.

"What I thought they knew?"

"We don't reveal witch club!"

"Ingrid," Matt's voice broke the chaos. "We need to talk."

"Matt it's not what its seems. You see- "

"I'm a warlock," the room went silent when Matt confessed his secret. She couldn't believe it. Matt was one of them.

"Mama what war war?" Daniel was confused. Ingrid or her family never talked about magic in front of him or Maggie. That was their rule.

"Daniel sweetheart, why don't we go set up the table while mommy talks to Matt," Joanna gently grabbed her grandson's hand and started to walk out the kitchen.

"Wait for me," Aria grabbed the forgotten pie and followed their lead. Matt shot Kevin a dirty glare. Knowing that Matt wasn't playing, Kevin excused himself to the kitchen. It was just the two of them, alone, in the kitchen. Ingrid didn't know what to do or what to say.

"So," she started, knowing that one of them had to say something or else they would stay quiet until the other left. "You're a warlock?"

"Yeah," Matt looked ashamed, of what Ingrid was not sure. "Ingrid, how much do you know?"

"I'm still training if that's what you are asking. I didn't know I was a witch till a few years ago. And you?" She looked up at him, wanting to be another way to tell him the truth than this.

"Almost my whole life," he looked ashamed. Ingrid could guess that they were on the same boat, wanting to tell the other the truth, but too scared to say anything. "Ingrid, if I would had known that you were a witch, I would had told you everything." He came closer to her.

"I know."

"How much do you remember about your past life?"

"Not much," with everything happening all at once and fast, Ingrid didn't have a chance to ask about her past to anyone. And eating her brownie that let her view her past life was out of the question. Never again.

"Oh!" Matt looked hurt at her response. As if there was something he hoped that she remembered something important.

"Matt-"

"Ingrid, there's something I need to tell you," he interrupted her, but before either could confess their secrets, Anna walked into the kitchen with a scold on her face. However, that changed when she saw Ingrid and her eyes lit up.

"Ingrid, it's so good to see you!"

"Anna, I missed you," the two hugged, Ingrid knew her younger cousin got into town earlier that week, but didn't have a chance to see her until now.

"Guys if you don't come here right now, the food will disappear," Nyssa yelled from the other room, breaking their family moment.

"Only the mac and cheese guys don't worry," Aria yelled back.

"Aria don't start with me," Nyssa shout back. Ingrid and Anna laughed, it was good to have her family. The three started to walk to the dining room with the rest of her family until Matt placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"We'll talk about it later," She nodded her head, there was so much she had to tell him.

The diner started out great, food covered the table ranging from turkey, ham, potatoes, corn, and for some reason five pies. Strawberry, apple, peach, cherry, and her favorite, pumpkin. It smelled so good, Ingrid had to keep her mouth shut so she wouldn't accidently drool.

Even without Maggie, Freya and Killian there, the turnout was still huge. To her right was Daniel in his booster seat and Matt was on his other side. Kevin had to sit between Matt and Fredrick while Melena sat to the right of him. Melena was talking to Wendy, who was sitting right next to her, laughing at something funny she said. Tommy, who was seating right next to his wife, was engrossed with a conversation with Anna, more likely about something she learned in class. Nyssa, Aria, and Derek were talking to Alex, J.R., and Daegan about something that happened in New York. The child, Kristen, sat between Daegan and Vivian, who was across from Ingrid. And to Ingrid's left was her mother and father, who was talking to Vivian about Arthur's whereabouts. Even though some of her family was missing and she wished they were here, this was perfection. Nothing could beat this memory, well except the day Daniel was born.

The chattering didn't cease when the turkey was finally cut and everyone was eating. It was Wendy who asked Alex, J.R, and Daegan about their trip to Maine. As much as Ingrid disagreed with their reason for going there, she was curious about their adventure. Alex told the story as she was the one who was most excited to tell it. It was fascinating; a lost town with a magical barrier, Hounds, and what Alex had told us, the best was yet to come.

"So there we were. Surrounded by Hell Hounds," she circled her arms for dramatic effects. "The only thing that was between us and them, were young Hounds. They started to growl at us. I grabbed my sword then," there was a sharp knock from the front door. Everyone looked around, confused. Everyone was there. Romen and Natasha were having Thanksgiving alone and Anna told her that Aaron stopped by saying that he couldn't make it.

"I'll get it," J.R. offered and got up from his seat.

"Where was I?" Alex started again. "Hidden town in Maine, we went to the lake. Ah! Right! So there we were, surrounded and-"

"Guys," J.R. walked in, but Ingrid heard a second pair of footsteps. "I know this is an inconvenience and if I knew she was going to do this I would had told you ahead of time but Joanna, Victor, do you mind if I had a guest?" He asked. Ingrid looked around the table, thinking that there was no more room at this overly crowded table and why didn't they just had dinner outside.

"Of course," Victor smiled. J.R. let out a sigh and signaled the stranger into the room.

"This is my mother- "

"Alex" Joanna said in shock. If fact, a few of us were in shock. The last time Ingrid had saw this woman, and the only time, was when she was saving her life from the mandragora. After that, she left, no one heard from her since then. And now we find out that she is J.R.'s mother. This Thanksgiving just got interesting.

"Yes?" Alex said in confusion.

"No not you Alejandra, her," Daegan scolded the dark hair Latina near her and pointed to the woman at the door. Daegan got up and greeted the woman. "Alex, it's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Alex hugged the woman.

"You look good."

"What are you doing here?" Joanna asked. Ingrid could feel that her mother didn't want her here. That was weird, this was the woman that saved her life.

"You two know each other?" Victor asked. But either Alex didn't hear the question or completely ignored it, she stared at the vampire sitting next to Derek.

"My son is leaving the country soon so I wanted to see him. Even though I don't agree why he is leaving," the Latina vampire looked down in shame, knowing that she was taking a son away from his mother. Guilt was written all over her face.

"Mother," J.R. tried to scold his mother for making his friend uncomfortable, but she wasn't having it.

"You should stay since you came all this way," Victor offered.

"Thanks. I would love to stay but-"

"No stay, I see that Joanna knows you," this Thanksgiving was starting to get interesting.

 **I do agree, it is starting to get interesting. Alex is there, Matt is a warlock, oh what fun. Please, please, please tell me what you think? Should I continue or not? Tell me in the box below or PM me. And if you want to know the adventure Daegan, JR and Alex went on, please read Dragon Heart. Also, for you Oncers, I have another story out that is completely unrelated to this one called You'll Be in My Heart. So please check it out. Also, if you haven't please favorite or follow this story and I will see you later.**


	16. Swan Song

**So guys I want to apologize for the wait. A lot of stuff had been happening that I had to address before I posted this chapter. I am also sad to announce that I will not be continuing this story. Now before those of you who continue to read my story start PM me and leaving reviews let me finish. I planned on making this story longer and have a spin off story. However, due to the lack of people who are reading the story I decided to stop my story. Now with that said, I do have a few chapters ready to go and I will post them. In the mean time, instead of writing the story I wanted to write, I will have to sum up the rest of the story with a few chapters. I am a girl of my word and I will give you an ending. It may not be the ending I wanted to give you, but it is an ending. I am sorry that it had to end, I love creating this story and all these new characters with these amazing stories, but I see it is time to close this story. I hope you continue to read the rest of the story to see how it would end. Again I am so sorry guys.**

The dinner was awkward as anyone would had guessed. Somehow the conversation changed from Alex, J.R. and Daegan trip to Maine to what was going on in Asgard and what was their plan. So far, no one liked it. Wendy was upset that Joanna and Victor refused to let her go, claiming that if Helena or Odin were to come to East End while they were gone, then no telling what they can do. Ingrid didn't want her mother and father to go alone, but they insisted that they were not going alone. Aaron would be with them. But that wasn't good enough for Alex and declared that she would be going with them to Asgard.

"Alex NO!" Ingrid's mother yelled.

"Joanna I'm going. End of discussion," Alex did not back down. Ingrid wasn't sure who was more stubborn, her mother or Alex. The two had been arguing about this over thirty minutes. She and Matt had taken Daniel and Kristin to the other room. Daniel was ready for his afternoon nap and Ingrid could see that Kristin was uncomfortable there. The girl's mood suddenly changed when Kristin took out Daegan's tablet from her bag, and put on Supergirl. Although Ingrid did not like the idea that the girl should spend her days watching TV, but it was the first genuine smile the girl had and couldn't bear to turn off the show.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Ingrid and Matt could hear her mother from down the hall as they walked back to the party.

"Joanna I think she should go," Ingrid was a little surprised that her dad thought that. He did know Alex at all.

"What?!" Both her mother and her aunt yelled at the same time.

"Well Wendy has to stay here," Ingrid's father tried to reason.

"Unwilling."

"Ingrid isn't going to leave Daniel, nor would I let her. Melena, Nyssa, Anna, Aria, and Derek are leaving tomorrow. The only one that are coming with us is Fredrick and Aaron. Jo we need all the help we can get.

"And there's mandagoras in Asgard mom. She knows how to handle them," Ingrid agreed with her father, Alex should go with them.

"Jo, you won't let me go, let her go," Wendy pleaded.

"Joanna," Ingrid's mother turned to look at their guest, "you need people that you trust with you in Asgard. People who won't lie to you."

"What do mean?" Ingrid's mother asked. Ingrid wasn't sure what she meant either, but J.R. did. His face was pale and Ingrid wasn't the only one to noticed this.

"J.R. you told her?" Daegan shouted at her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Ingrid's mother asked. Then the young vampire, Nyssa, and Aria's faces began to pale.

"This isn't gonna end well," Ingrid heard Aria whispered to Nyssa.

"Starting to wish I was Freya," Nyssa whispered back. Ingrid couldn't understand what secret they had that they weren't supposed to tell. Then it hit Ingrid. The only secret they all had in common and promised not to tell was about Halloween night two years ago. Ingrid had almost completely forgot about it.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on? Alex what happened?"

"You should ask them," the young vampire shot the older witch a dirty glance.

"You know what I think I hear my phone ringing," Aria started to get up from her seat. "I'm going to go get it.

"I think it's your mom," Nyssa quickly got up as well, wanting to leave as soon as possible. "I'm going with you."

"Nyssa Rosalie Beauchamp! Aria Chelsea Dumott!" Both girls froze in place when Aunt Wendy yelled at them. "Sit!" The two hesitantly sat back down, knowing they were in trouble. "Speak!"

"What are you talking about Mrs. Cole?" Aria tried to ask innocently.

"Aria you're too old to act dumb with me," Aunt Wendy looked back to her daughter. "Nyssa you better tell me what happened now."

"We had a Halloween party that was secretly Freya's engagement party."

"And?"

"We had friends over."

"Nyssa!" Ingrid's mom was starting to get impatient.

"It went out of hand," Nyssa confessed. "This girl, I don't remember her name, she crashed the party and kidnapped our friend. Everyone who wasn't a witch or wizard or whatever-"

"Excuse me I'm not a whatever."

"Not the point Alex," Aria stopped the fight before it began.

"Well we told them to leave and we called Ingrid over to help us find her and Abraham," Nyssa continued the story.

"Abraham!" Anna shouted. "Abraham was taken? Why didn't you tell me?" Anna was upset that Nyssa didn't say anything to her. "Any of you!" She turned to looked at Daegan.

"We didn't want you to worry about it. We handled it," Nyssa tried to explain.

"You always do this Nyssa."

"What?"

"Hide things from me! I thought you knew better," Ingrid felt for her youngest cousin. She understood why Anna was upset with Nyssa and she was really taking it hard.

"We promised we wouldn't talk about that night," Nyssa shot a dirty glance at J.R. who in return gave a sheepish look.

"Don't look him, look at me," Anna yelled. "This happened two years ago. You know right after mom died and came back to life. You promised that you wouldn't keep anything from me, how could you?"

"Claws down both of you!" Aunt Wendy intervened knowing that this was going to get ugly if it continued. "Nyssa what else happened that night?"

"There was this magic blast and we split up to find her. We got attacked."

"By who?" This time it was Ingrid's mother who asked. Seeing that her cousin was very uncomfortable, Ingrid decided that she should step in and tell the rest of the story.

"Freya and Killian got attacked by Archibald. Alex, Summer, and Jason got attacked by Penelope. Nyssa, Kevin, and Dante was attacked by grandfather. And possessed Abraham was going to attack me if Vivian didn't attack him," Nyssa gave a silent thank you to Ingrid, but it didn't last long.

"You got him possessed," Ingrid had never seen Anna so angry before, it scared her.

"It wasn't on purposed Anna," Nyssa tried to defend herself.

"Mom," Ingrid continued, "Isis was the one who kidnapped Abraham. She tried to get Igbar to posse Abraham's body. But it didn't work because we banished the ghosts and killed Isis. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you. We didn't want to worry you, we handled it."

"That's not the point Ingrid. You could had die," Her mother was upset with her. She wasn't the only one, but her father, her aunt, and Anna were upset with her, Nyssa and their friends. Everyone except Melena who was pale in fright.

"Melena what's wrong?" Ingrid's aunt also noticed that something wasn't right with the red headed witch.

"Wendy, it is our fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"We should had not come back," tears started to form from Melena's eyes.

"Melena calm down. What's wrong?" Ingrid didn't understand what Melena was talking about. How was it her fault that they were attacked Halloween. She was with her mother in San Francisco with her mother friends who lived in the area. There was no way she could have caused this.

"You almost died because of us," Melena looked Ingrid dead in the eye.

"No Melena," Ingrid tried to reason with her. "Isis was the reason we almost died. Not you."

"No No No!" She yelled as no one understood her. "You almost died because we are here."

"What are you talking about?" Ingrid's father asked.

"A soul for a soul. Helena lost five of us and she wanted five to take our place," the whole room went silent as they realized what Melena meant. Ingrid remembered when she first learned that she was a witch and resurrected her Aunt Wendy. Her aunt lived, but Adam had to be the one to pay the price. Like now. Her father, brother, aunt, cousin, and Melena all came back from the dead and now it was time to pay up. Melena hated to be cheated and would do anything to get what she want and make anyone suffer, especially her family.

"Shit," Nyssa broke the silence.

"Wait a minute," Aria interjected. "There were five of us and there were four ghost, so maybe it wasn't related."

"Actually, there was another," Nyssa said timidly. "I didn't tell you guys, but when I was fighting with the king, there was another spirt there. She helped me defeat him, I think she wanted to help me."

"Well that idea is gone," Aria huffed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" This was the first time Ingrid had heard this.

"Kevin and Dante didn't see anything so I didn't say anything."

"To be fair," Daegan started, "I think that would had help if we knew there was another ghost in the house."

"Guys I know it was there to help me," Nyssa said, "it's helped me before. Melena," Nyssa looked to her grandmother, "do you remember the first time we met and you helped me defeat Helena. There was another spirit there. It was with me again that night. It wasn't going to hurt me."

"We don't know that," Ingrid could see that her little cousin was convinced that the ghost would not hurt her, but it could be a trap. "Grandfather seemed that way when he first came here, but he wanted to hurt us."

"Either way, death is not kind little one," Melena addressed Nyssa. "If you take a life from the Underworld, they want one in return. A life for a life. I thought that since your friend was the one to bring you to life then everything would be fine."

"Death has no limits, no matter what you are," Alex looked around the table. "We have to be careful, all of us. Helena wants revenge on all of you, no telling what she has in store."


	17. The Cave of Wonders

**So I know I posted last night but I am a person of my word. It is Sunday that means chapter day. I hope you enjoy.**

Freya loved her husband, there was no question about that. She would do anything for him, even travel half way across the world in the freezing cold, trying to find proof that Killian did not steal the triton. The couple had arrived in Germany about a week ago, it was difficult to find the town Killian first came to when he was banished from Asgard. It was a small town untouched by time. The buildings were antique, all made out wood, pastel color. Everyone in the town was nice, warm. Unlike the weather.

The snow was becoming too much for her, Freya couldn't see two feet into of her. She knew Killian wanted to keep going, but enough was enough. If they didn't get off of the mountain soon, they would freeze to death. "I think we should head back," she yelled out to Killian, but he kept walking. Freya, trying her hardest in snow that went up to her knees, ran to Killian. "Killian," she placed her hand on his shoulders. Killian stopped, but didn't look at Freya. "We have to go," Freya pleaded.

"Yeah," Killian looked at Freya. "We'll come back tomorrow," he said and hugged Freya, trying to keep them both warm. The two were in silence for what seem like an eternity as they head down the mountain. Freya kept her arms crossed over her chest, trying to stay warm. All she wanted to was to get off this mountain and be back in their hotel room at the bottom of the mountain.

The two tread closer to the bottom, Freya could see the town they were staying in. A frozen smile crept on her face as she knew it wasn't far away. As she took another step, Freya began to fall into the snow. "Ow!" She yelled out, Freya looked back and saw her foot was caught on a rock. _Great! Just great_!

"Freya! Are you okay?" Killian immediately knelt down next to Freya, trying to help her.

"Yeah, I didn't see that rock," Killian offered his hand to help Freya. She stood with her left foot with ease, when she stepped on her right foot pain coursed throughout her leg. Freya hissed in pain and collapsed back to the ground.

"We need to get you somewhere safe," Freya could hear the distress in her husband's voice. "I think I saw a cave not that far from here. Put your arm around my shoulder," Killian helped Freya put her right arm around his shoulders. With ease, Killian managed to get both Freya and himself off the ground. The two continued to walk down the mountain. Freya tried her best not to put pressure of her foot. The white smoke came out of Freya's mouth very quickly as she tried to calm down her breathing. All she wanted to do was stop, the pain was becoming too much for her.

It wasn't long until the two saw the mouth of a cave that Killian had mentioned. They quicken up their speed as much as they could without hurting Freya even more.

"You okay?" Freya nodded her head. Killian leaned Freya against the cave wall and helped her down. "Let me see," Killian extend Freya's leg as she used her magic to light a fire in the middle of the cave. "Thanks" Killian smiled.

Freya hissed as Killian took off her black snow boot. Carefully, Killian took off Freya's sock and made a loud gasp.

"Freya your ankle is purple," immediately, Killian started to chant the first spell that came to his mind. Freya's breathing relaxed as he continued his chant. Killian noticed this and stopped. "Feel better?" Freya nodded her head, relieved that her leg didn't hurt anymore. Her ankle was no longer purple; it was back to normal. As if she was never hurt in the first place.

The two turned their head as they heard the roar of the wind from outside of the cave. The snow falling down heavier than it did a few moments ago. Freya wonder how did it get dark so fast. She couldn't see anything outside of the cave.

"I don't think we're going anywhere tonight," Freya looked back to Killian. He started to unpack their bags and handed her a granola bar. "Thank god we brought some food."

They created a protection spell to make sure the cold or wild animals could not come in. Freya placed both their sleeping bags near the fire. Killian wanted to stay up a little longer. Freya told him don't stay up to late. He didn't seem like he was paying attention to her. Freya went to her sleeping bag. She didn't like it here. Not in this cave or this mountain or even this town. She didn't like what this place was doing to Killian. Even though they were thousands miles away from their family it felt like Killian was distant from her. She promised herself that tomorrow she and Killian would talk about it.

As she fell deeper to sleep, Freya swore she felt something kissed her temple.

…..….-à…..ß-

Freya took a deep breath of the cool crisp air. She didn't know how long she was asleep, but it didn't felt that long. She looked around the cave to see the fire was out and by the looks of it, it was out for a while. Using her magic once again, she lit the fire. Freya looked at the mouth of the cave to see it was still dark outside. She turned her head to see that Killian was in a deep sleep behind her.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Freya got out of her sleeping bag and stretched. If she had to guess, Freya believed that Killian wouldn't wake up anytime soon. She looked around the cave and saw a tunnel going deeper into the cave. Freya knew better than to go exploring a cave by herself, but something was calling her. Something deep inside her was telling her that she had to go.

After debating with herself, Freya got up and summoned a fire ball. Five minutes, that was all. She was going to explore the cave for five minutes then she would come back. Freya looked back at her sleeping husband before she left.

Taking a deep breath, Freya walked down the dark tunnel. She was glad the tunnel was dry as she descended down into the cave. As she reached the bottom, there was a fork in the path. Freya knew this was a bad idea, she shook her head and turned back. She was not going any further without Killian.

As she turned, Freya froze in place. Quickly, she turned her head to the left. She could had sworn she saw a flash of light coming down that tunnel. Again, that sense that compelled her to go down the cave by herself rushed back to her. she had to go down there.

Freya continued to go down the tunnel. Whatever was calling her to come down the tunnel was screaming to be found. Freya stopped at the end of the tunnel. Freya looked around the circular room and sighed in defeat. Nothing was there. At is until her eyes landed on an object, glistening underneath a rock. She bent down and moved the rock. What Freya saw took her breath away. It was a two string golden necklace that held nine amber stone, all the same size except the one in the middle. Freya was entranced with the piece of jewelry, without a second thought she picked it up and put it around her neck.

Once she clasped the necklace, memories began to flood her. This was hers back in Asgard. Every moment she experienced back in Asgard she remembered so vividly as if it happened yesterday. Moments where she would play with Ingrid, Fredrick, Melena and Sophelia when they were children to the moment where she first laid eyes on Killian at Ingrid's coming of age ceremony. Her smile slowly went away as she remembered the time that lead her to her banishment from Asgard. Unconsciously, Freya moved back and slipped on an uneven rock. She was brought back into reality.

Freya knew.

She knew what happened to the triton. Gasping at this revelation, Freya quickly got up and started running for the mouth of the cave. She had to tell Killian the truth, he had a right to know.

"Freya!" she heard him yelling out her name. She looked up the path, knowing that this nightmare was soon going to be over and they could leave this mountain.

Before she had a chance to start heading back, a loud rumble rang throughout the cave. Freya lost her balance and held on to the closest wall. She could hear Killian yelling for her as rocks began to tumble down. Freya held on as the cave moved back and forth, yelling out Killian's name when she no longer heard him. She prayed that it was because the rocks and he was okay.

Then, as quickly as it came it stopped. Freya coughed the dust in the air. She couldn't see. She got up from her spot and saw her path was gone. She was trapped. Freya frantically began to dig her way out and called out for Killian. She didn't care if she was trapped, she wanted to know if he was not hurt. Freya suddenly stopped as she heard a loud crack above her. Slowly, she looked up and her breath hitched. There was a huge rock above her, ready to fall. Freya began to get up, there was one last loud crack as the rock broke off the ceiling. Reflectively, Freya brought up her arms, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

 **Well, that escalated quickly. Curse you Melena! You jinxed them! Please tell me what you think what happened or will happened.**


	18. Straight Outta Oz

**Hey guys! Happy Sunday! I hope you like this chapter. It's an Anna chapter and since I am not writing the Oz story (as far as I know), this chapter is a glimpse of what could had and would had happen. It's little snips of what I was planning. I hope you like it and tell me what you think. Should I write the Oz story or not? It up to you the readers if I do or not.**

The air was hot. Not humid, not dry, just hot. Anna Beauchamp looked around the wheat field that came up to her knees. As far as the eye could see there was nothing, but wheat. She never been here before, never in real life or in her dreams. The faded golden crop clashed with the cloudless, blue sky. Anna looked down to see she was wearing a white shirt and khaki pants. As much as she hated wearing pants, except in the winter time, she was glad that she did. No telling what was stirring in this grassland. She wore brown leathered ankle boots that her pants were tucked into and a matching brown leather backpack.

Knowing that she couldn't stand there forever, Anna started to head north, or what she assumed it was north. It felt like an eternity since she started walking. It wasn't until much later she stopped. Anna squinted her eyes and saw two figures in the distant, one to the right of her and the other to the left. She wanted to run closer to see what they were, but decided against it. She wanted to save her strength for whatever will come her way.

As she grew closer, Anna could make out that the two figures were castles. The one on the right looked old, decrypted. At any moment, the castle's towers could fall apart. There were vines that covered the dark grey bricks that weren't missing. Time was no friend to this abandoned castle. The other was the opposite. It light grey bricks stood majestic and tall for all to see. From where Anna was standing, she swore she saw houses surrounding the castle. There was a celebration happening, for what she did not know.

The choice was clear, if Anna wanted to find Elphaba and Fiyero, she would have to travel the castle on the right. Before she could take a step, the sound of rock breaking could be heard throughout the field. She turned to her left to see Nyssa terrified on the edge of a cliff. Unlike the rest of the land, it was barren, not a single life on the rock.

Anna dropped her bag and started running to her sister. The rocks started to give and the edge of the cliff where Nyssa was breaking before Anna was close to her sister. Anna jumped, landed on her stomach, and grabbed on to her twin's arm. Relief passed her lips as she knew Nyssa was safe.

Something was wrong, Nyssa made no movement. Anna moved closer to the edge and offered her sister her other hand. Nyssa wouldn't take it. Nyssa's cold, death glare ran down Anna's spine.

"How could you do that?" her words were venom to Anna. What did she do? Anna was trying to save Nyssa. She and her mom were the most important people in her life, Anna would do anything for them. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Nyssa screamed. "I hate you," Nyssa said harshly as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Anna couldn't believe Nyssa would ever tell her that. Yes, they disagreed on many things, but they could never hate each other. Could they?

Five gun shoots blasted through the air. Anna turned her head to see a man off in the distant falling into the wheat field. Before she could comprehend what was going on, Anna's hand gripped tighter into a fist to help Nyssa, whether she wanted help or not. But when she looked back, Nyssa was gone. There was no trace that her sister was ever there.

Quickly, Anna got up from the ground and ran to her forgotten bag. She had to get to the castle. She had a feeling Nyssa was there. Anna had to know what did that made Nyssa hate her so much. As she grew closer to her bag, she saw the man that fell in the field was next to it. Anna gasped. No, it can't be him. Oh God! Her hands went to her mouth as she saw the man, she knew him. Anna couldn't believe it; he was going to die. Five bullet shoots were throughout his chest. Blood stained his shirt and his lifeless eyes stared back at Anna. Tears flooded her eyes, she closed his eyes, unbarring to look at them, knowing his fate.

Anna grabbed her bag, wanting to get as far as she could. She only taken a few steps before she stopped again. There, a few feet ahead of her was a girl. She looked no older than Maggie. But unlike Maggie, there was no kindness in her piercing blue eyes. The girl creeped Anna out, she looked like a porcelain doll. From her maroon and black velvet dress that made her pale white skin pop out to her flawless, light brown curly hair in a half ponytail.

Anna took a step back as she saw the child started to chant. Anna didn't have a chance to run away. Her head exploded in pain. Her legs crumbled before her as she placed her hands on either side of her temples in pain. She wanted to scream, but couldn't.

He's mine!

FREYA! FREYA!

NO! He can't be gone!

Matt NO!

NO! NO! NO! This cant be happening.

Who are you?

Joanna, you foolish girl. I took something you never knew you had. I win.

She's alive.

TRAITOR

Screams from her loved ones were too much for Anna, she wanted it to go away, she wanted them to stop. This was too much her. A sudden explosion made all the voices in her head stop. She opened her eyes and saw that she was no longer in the wheat field. The ground was cobblestone. Anna looked up to see tall green, no emerald, buildings. Her eyes were fixated on the green figure falling down, swiftly, towards the ground. Her heart stopped. It was Elphaba. A loud thud could be heard throughout the city as she landed near a fountain that had the Oz symbol.

Anna ran towards the fallen witch. As she grew near she saw the severity of the woman. She was unconscious, either from the fall or the blood loss, Anna wasn't sure. As she was about to check the woman, Anna heard two thuds coming from the fountain. Anna's brow grew close in confusion. The fountain was frozen. She was sure it was running a moment ago. The thuds became frantic and Anna ran towards them. Anna looked in the frozen water and saw nothing until a pair of a child's hands tried to bang the ice open from the other side. The child was trapped under the ice. Using her powers, Anna summoned a ball of light and aimed it at the ice.

Silenced fill the air, the child had given up. Without a second thought, Anna jumped into the freezing waters. She underestimated how deep the fountain was. It was no fountain, not anymore, but a lake. Although she could not see the child's face, Anna knew it was a girl by her long dark hair and light color clothing. The child was sinking to the bottom, lifeless. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she desperately tried to swim to the girl. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode as she grew closer to the child.

Anna sat up quickly from the sofa and breathed heavily. She looked around the dark room and realized that she was at her mom's and Tommy's house. Anna fell back to the bed and kept breathing deep breaths. It was all a dream, a horrible nightmare. A horrible future. Anna let out a quiet sob, unsure what her dreams were trying to tell her. All she knew was that there was going to be a lot of death soon, Nyssa would hate her, and they would not save Elphaba. All was in vain. Anna didn't want to go tomorrow before this dream, now she was terrified.

A knock on the door made Anna sit up quickly. "Anna. Anna baby it's me," Wendy opened the door. Of course Wendy would know something was wrong, Anna blamed her mother's cat ears. "Are you okay?" As much as Anna wanted to be strong she couldn't, not after what she had just witnessed. She sniffled and shook her head no. Without a second thought, Wendy went to her daughter and Anna shuffled over to make room for her mom. When Wendy sat on the bed, Anna laid her head on her mother's stomach like she used to do when she was a child, and broke down. Wendy wrapped her arms around her daughter's head and tried to comfort her. She whispered that everything would be fine and they would fix this. Anna didn't want to correct her mother. This couldn't be fixed; the future couldn't be changed. People that she loved would die.


	19. We're off to see the Witch

**Hey guys! So this will be my last chapter for the year. I am trying to plan out the last few chapters to wrap up the story. I hope you enjoy.**

"Anna, are you all right?" Anyone could see that the vision that Anna had was horrible. It was confusing as well. How in the world would they get separated in Oz? That was out of the question. Melena knew what world that L. Frank Baum portrayed Oz was supposed to be, but that wasn't her Oz. Oz was like Earth, minus the technology and how magic was encouraged. There were good people and bad ones as well. Never would Melena allow the girls to be by there selves, for as she stayed physically the same for the last four decades, the world had changed. And in ways not for the better.

"Joanna of course she's not all right," Wendy was the one who was the most worried of them all. She had just saw her youngest daughter break down in the middle of the night after her daughter had a horrific vision. Melena bet neither mother or daughter went back to sleep that night.

"Mom," Anna snapped.

"You shouldn't go, neither of you," Wendy looked between both of her daughters. "Not until we know what the dream means."

"I agree with you," Joanna said.

"Mom! You and I both know that Nyssa will not listen to me," Melena could see that Anna was frustrated, they all were.

"Excuse me I'm right here," Nyssa said to make herself known. "Anna, maybe mom is right. Maybe you should stay here."

"That is not what I said," Wendy argued.

"I'm going with you," Anna said, not wanting her sister to go off to an unknown world where there was a high change of her being hurt. Melena wouldn't allow that for either girl.

"Girls!" Melena yelled and the whole room got eerily quiet. "I think I should be the one who goes. Elphaba is my daughter, I got her in this mess and I should be the one to get her out," if anyone should get hurt, it was Melena. If only she had gotten out of the relationship with Frex and been a real mother to her daughter, then none of this would had happened. Melena was ready to face the consequences whatever they were.

"Melena she's our mom too. I'm going," Nyssa said, stubborn as her mother.

"I'm not letting you go out there by yourself," Anna agreed.

"Nyssa, Anna, don't go," Wendy spoke up. Melena agreed with Wendy that the girls should stay here in East End where they were safe, well safer. But knowing the girls, once they have their mind set on something, it was extremely difficult to change it.

"Mom, you've always taught us to fight in what we believe in, even when it's hard," Melena remembered Wendy would tell her that back in Asgard as well. She was glad that Wendy found them, she made a good mom no matter what anyone else thought. Nyssa started to dig out of her backpack and pulled out a black velvet box. "We have to go. I still have mine. Do you still have yours?" Melena knew what was in the box without opening it. It was a crystal ball. This was no ordinary crystal ball, it had the ability to talk to another who had its sibling, much like a cell phone. Only you didn't have to pay and if the spell was correct, could contact someone over long distance even different realms. When Wendy had learned that the girls wanted to find their birth mother, she created these crystal balls so that they could communicate with each other.

"Always," Wendy offered her arms and both her girls went into them. "I love you girls so much," Wendy hugged her girls so tightly, never wanting to let them go.

"We love you too mom."

"Melena," Wendy looked up and let go of her girls.

"I know," Melena nodded her head, knowing what Wendy was going to say. "I will watch them and see to it that no harm comes to them," Wendy couldn't settle for a simple nod and hugged the woman she once considered as her own.

 **Anna's POV**

Nyssa and Anna turned from the touching scene between their mother and grandmother and turned to their Aunt Joanna. Nyssa was the first to hug their Aunt goodbye. If only it didn't have to be this way. Anna knew whatever she did someone was going to die. Whether if they go to Oz, or Asgard, or just stay here, someone was going to die soon, and whatever Anna did would be in vain. "Be careful," Aunt Joanna let go of Nyssa.

"Aunt Joanna," Anna called out for her aunt. She offered her a hugged and accepted it.

"Be safe," Joanna offered words of comfort and let go. But just like her mother, Anna did not want to let go.

"Don't go Aunt Joanna," Anna whispered into her aunt's ear, not wanting to alarm the rest of her family. "Don't go to Asgard."

"Why?" Aunt Joanna got tensed when she heard this.

"Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it," Anna confessed.

"Did you see anything?" Anna finally let go of her aunt to see the worry she caused her. Maybe she should had stayed quiet and not worried her. But other than her sister and mother, Anna wanted her aunt to live. Not that she didn't want her other family members to live, but Anna's aunt means the most to her other than her mom and twin. Anna would do almost anything to save her.

"No, but I can feel it. I've never felt this way before. I'm scared," Anna admitted. If she had to be honest, she was terrified for a while now. Her powers were growing whether she liked it or not. It started a few months ago when she started sensing someone would call her before it happened. It was little things but it scared Anna. She didn't want her powers to grow, she didn't want her powers at all.

"I have to go, as you do," Anna knew what her aunt meant. She didn't want to go; she didn't want to leave her family. She had to, as Anna had to do now. Anna knew that she couldn't say anything to change her aunt's mind as much as her aunt would try to change her mind.

"Take care," Anna offered her last words of advice, praying it would not be the last time she would see her aunt. Anna turned around to see her sister and grandmother was ready to go. Well, ready as anyone could be. Anna followed them outside, not daring to look back at her mother or aunt. She couldn't bear to look back on the life she was leaving behind.

The three headed to the backyard where Aria, Derek, and Romen were waiting for them. Romen had told them that his wife would not be joining them, but did not say why. Perhaps he realized that it was weird that his new wife looked as old as his daughter. Anna was not sure, nor did she care to question it.

"There you guys are," Nyssa yelled out to her friends.

"Are you not saying goodbye?" Melena questioned the two.

"We're kinda bad at them," Derek replied. He was right, when he and Aria left for New Orleans nobody knew until they arrived in Louisiana hours later. They were like ninjas in that was, sneaky when it came to an escape. But Aria was the diva, had to make an entrance.

"Melena," Romen hesitantly called out. Everyone turned to see the man was nervous around his daughter.

"Romen," she said haughtily. Tension grew dense as everyone knew that Melena was usually a warm person to everyone. Romen let out a sigh, knowing he was not going to get through to her.

"Is everyone ready? Good," he said, not waiting for anyone to respond. Romen motioned everyone to stand in a circle and told everyone to hold on to each other. Anna took Romen's hand on her right and Nyssa's t her left, knowing that neither Nyssa nor Melena wanted to be around him. Nyssa took hold of Melena's hand and Aria had Melena's other hand. Derek was between Aria and Romen. "Now I know this is new to everyone, but don't be frighten. It may feel like the air is being knocked out of you, but it will pass. I want you all to concentrate. Think of where you want to go," Anna closed her eyes and focused. She focused on Oz, on the castle she had seen in her vision. On the green woman and scarecrow man that would lead her home. Anna tighten her grip once she felt the air around her started to dance. "And the most important rule is whatever you do," Romen yelled out, "don't let go." Once he said that, Anna felt that she was shot up into the air. Pressure from everywhere was pressing down on her. As hard as she could, she couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't hear a thing, only air as it ran past her. As if she was free falling.

What felt like hours were only a few seconds, but she could feel it. There was magic in the air, they were in Oz.


End file.
